L'art de réchauffer un cœur
by Miiyyaa
Summary: Jack est un voleur qui peut tout dérober... peut-être même le cœur du prince Harold. Hijack Traduction
1. Chapter 1

**NBA**

Première chose, le disclaimer.

Je ne suis propriétaire d'aucun des personnages de ROTG ou HTTYD.

Cette histoire est l'œuvre de the-meek, le lien de sa fiction est le suivant :

www . Fanfiction s/ 10363061 /1 / The-Art-of-Thawing-a-Heart

(Il faut enlever les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne ^^)

Seconde chose, comment lire (certains se trompent).

Je passe du point de vue de Jack à celui d'Hiccup à chaque nouvelle ligne. Ce sera tout le temps comme ça, excepté les rêves et quand je décide d'entrer soudainement le point de vue d'un autre personnage. Il y a un rêve dans ce chapitre. C'est celui de Jack. Je marquerai quand le point de vue d'un nouveau personnage sera ajouté.

 **NBT**

Bonjour à toutes ! (à tous?)

J'ai remarqué que le fandom ROTG x HTTYD était désespérément vite, et en ayant marre de toujours être en train de râler parce que les anglais ont plus de fiction, c'est nul d'être français, et plein de choses dans le même genre... je me suis dit : Pourquoi tu n'irais pas en traduire une, au lieu de passer ton temps à bougonner ?

Alors voilà, je me lance x). Le résumé de ce fic m'a tout de suite plu, donc, j'ai commencé à la traduire. Je découvre l'histoire en même temps que vous ^^.

Voilà, après ce blabla inutile, je vais vous laisser lire. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes, ou si des phrases ne veulent rien dire.

Bonne lecture !

 **L'art de réchauffer un cœur**

Chapitre 1

Je serais déjà à mi-chemin à travers le petit royaume de Berk quand les chevaliers du pays voisins, Merk, se rendront compte qu'ils m'avaient perdu. Je logeais dans une petite auberge/taverne pendant que je le pouvais encore. Il était agréable de prendre son temps quand on le pouvait. Mais assez vite, ils laisseraient les chevaliers de Berk savoir que je l'avais fait, que j'avais traversé la frontière, et la chasse recommencerait de nouveau. La femme derrière le bar était assez trapue et en fin de quarantaine, avec des pattes d'oie ornant ses joues et des cheveux sauvages, roux et bouclés, qui ont conservé l'éclat de sa jeunesse. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la couche d'huile qui graissait ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire.

''Tout ce que tu peux avoir, amour ? Tu n'es pas descendu pour le petit déjeuner ce matin... Je voudrais me rappeler t'avoir vu.'' dit-elle, en tapant sa tête pour l'accentuation.

Essayant de retenir un soupir vers le bas, je lui fais un petit sourire d'appréciation.

''Oui, effectivement. J'ai un sac dans ma chambre. Il serait agréable d'avoir quelque chose pour le remplir avant que je parte de nouveau. Pensez-vous pouvoir m'aider ?'' demandais-je, ne voulant pas faire chier quelqu'un aussi tôt dans la matinée, même si cela semblait être ma spécialité.

Elle essuya quelques miettes de la barre du haut et sourit d'un air entendu.

''Tu es poursuivi, n'est-ce pas garçon ?''

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant sa perspicacité.

''Eh bien, je suppose que je ne fais pas un très bon travail de dissimulation, alors.'' répondis-je, trouvant une nouvelle sorte de respect pour la femme qui avait été en mesure de me démasquer si rapidement.

Elle secoua seulement la tête.

''Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je connais seulement tous les types. Il y en a beaucoup, ici. Pas très dur, vraiment. Tu ne vas pas faire d'affaires sur le marché, c'est trop fatigant avec cette chose.''

Elle fit un geste vers ma tenue.

Je pris le verre d'eau qu'elle m'avait apporté et me pencha sur le dossier de la chaise haute où j'étais assis. J'avais espéré avoir un style banal avec mon manteau miteux drapé sur mes épaules et mon pantalon marron trop court ligoté avec de la ficelle. Je suppose que j'en avais trop fait. Je pense qu'honnêtement, j'aimais mon look. C'étaient mieux que des collants verts, c'était sûr. Ces choses moulaient beaucoup trop. Pas très viril me direz-vous, et peu importe ce qu'ils disent sur la meilleure mobilité ou tout autre avantage.

''Oh, bien alors. Je suppose que cela rend la comédie plus facile. Je crois que ça vous donne une meilleure idée de ce que je vais avoir besoin.'' constatais-je, nous ramenant au point de départ.

Elle posa sa serviette sur la barre du haut et m'apporta quelque chose pour remplir mon sac avec. Je bus une autre gorgée d'eau, profitant pleinement du peu de temps qu'il me restait avant de devoir partir de nouveau. Ça n'a jamais été une bonne idée de rester au même endroit trop longtemps, peu importe à quel point on pouvait s'y sentir en sécurité. C'est une des choses que j'ai apprises à mes dix ans, l'année où j'ai commencé à vivre par moi-même. Les dix longues journées ''se promener, courir, se cacher'' qu'il avait fallu pour me rendre à Beurk qui prenait toujours un péage, avaient été épuisantes. Le premier avantage était que le matelas rugueux sur lequel j'avais dormi la nuit dernière sentait merveilleusement bon. Le second était que j'avais un cheval pour plus de la moitié de la randonnée, de telle sorte que mes pieds n'étaient pas boursouflés.

L'été est simultanément la meilleure mais aussi la pire saison pour ce type d'emploi. D'un côté, la nourriture est facile à trouver, et les abris sont inutiles en dehors de la pluie. Mais de l'autre, les jours sont plus longs, plus chauds et plus humides que le reste de l'année, ce qui t'obligeait à rester près des rivières, là où les gardes s'attendent à te trouver. Au moins, c'était toujours mieux que de mourir de froid, dans la neige et la glace. Mais je m'accordais parfaitement avec celle-ci, avec mes cheveux blancs et mon teint pâle qui était seulement brûlé, jamais bronzé (à mon plus grand malheur). Il était difficile de penser à la neige avec la chaleur qui suintait à travers les murs en bois. Inutile de dire que ça allait être un long voyage.

La femme réapparut trois minutes plus tard, avec un petit panier dans les mains.

''Ça va aller, amour. Ça devrait durer un petit moment.''

Je fouillai dans celui-ci et découvris une poignée de pains durs (mais pas rassis), un pot de confiture aux fruits, une dame-jeanne scellée d'eau, quelques fruits secs décortiqués, et cinq pommes. Elles avaient l'air bonnes et dureraient sans doute un certain temps, si je les conservais bien. Je décidai de manger en premier le pain, et de garder les pommes pour plus tard. Je lui remis quelques pièces que je pensais égale à la valeur des produits, d'autant plus qu'elle ne m'avait pas indiqué de prix. Je pouvais facilement tout prendre et m'enfuir, mais j'avais la sensation que je devais payer, une conduite qu'aucun de mes anciens camarades n'aurait pu comprendre. Je la remerciai et retournai dans ma chambre, avec le panier de provisions à la main.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je transférais les provisions dans un petit sac, qui fut ensuite jeté dans un plus grand. Je fus tenté de prendre la couverture, mais finalement la laissai. Il faisait bien trop chaud à cette période de l'année, et elle aurait été trop lourde à porter. Je mis mon sac en bandoulière et sorti de la pièce. En bas des marches, je fis un signe d'au revoir à la maîtresse des lieux, et partis pour reprendre mon voyage. Il faisait déjà chaud. Très chaud. J'aurais pu enlever mon manteau, mais s'il y avait une chose que je haïssais plus que d'avoir chaud, c'était d'avoir un coup de soleil. Je restais donc comme ça (à mon plus grand malheur) (encore).

Les villes bordant la route devenaient de plus en plus grandes au fur et à mesure que j'approchais du royaume, et plus particulièrement de la ville du château. Le royaume de Berk était actuellement gouverné par Stoick la Brute, un homme bien connu dans le monde entier. Il gouvernait avec bravoure et courage, et gardait ses qualités dans les batailles. Sa reine, Valka, permettait au royaume de garder un équilibre, grâce à sa bonté et sa grâce, même si des rumeurs disaient qu'elle était aussi brave que son mari. Leur fils s'appelait Horrendous. Un nom étrange pour un prince, mais là encore, avec un roi nommé Stoick et une reine appelée Valka, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait lui-même choisi son prénom. Je portais mes chaussures dans une main, voulant les abîmer le moins possible. Dans les hautes herbes d'été, au bord du chemin de montagne, je me rappelais à quel point je détestais grimper.

Il n'était pas étonnant que Berk fasse aussi souvent la guerre. Je n'avais jamais vu pays plus riche, plus abondant. C'était une honte que le royaume vive aussi humblement, mais peut-être était-ce pourquoi le pays était toujours si beau. Quand j'arrivais enfin à un chemin forestier couvert, j'enlevais mon manteau. Je savais que ce chemin était bien. Nous avions marché sur ce chemin pour aller au pays voisin, Jerk, un endroit horrible, où je ne voulais plus jamais aller. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ermites et d'hommes d'affaires grossiers qui opéraient pour leur propre bénéfice. Dommage pour eux qu'ils pensent que les poches cousues étaient à la mode. J'avais fait l'objet d'une mise à mort là-bas. Je n'y retournerai jamais, même si j'étais désespéré. Je ne prenais pas plaisir à être regardé par les ermites comme si j'étais de la crasse. L'estime de soi, il la démolissait à la perfection.

Avant le coucher du soleil, j'avais atteint la ville la plus proche du château. Je serais en mesure de me cacher aussi longtemps que je gardais la tête baissée et que je ne me faisais pas remarquer.

Facile.

* * *

Je pouvais le voir dans ma tête, qu'à ce moment précis, une femme de chambre frapperait à la porte avec des instructions pour me réveiller. Elle pousserait un soupir agacé après la troisième tentative, et ouvrirait doucement la porte pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réveillé. Ensuite, elle laisserait échapper un grognement exaspéré en se rendant compte que son prince avait, encore une fois, disparu. La lumière du Soleil venait à peine d'éclairer la montagne, quand je m'étais assis dans un vieux et grand pin, pour regarder le lever du jour peindre des couleurs dans le ciel. C'était superbe, c'est ce que je préférais le matin, mon moment préféré de la journée.

Mon père, le roi Stoick, avait trouvé cela étrange que son fils unique soit un lève-tôt, alors que ni lui ni sa femme ne l'étaient. Il pensait que beaucoup de choses que je faisais étaient anormales, en fait. Je taillai un morceau de bois dans mes mains, avec un petit couteau. Le bâton de graisse tournait lentement, dans un délicat serpent, avec mes mains expertes. North, mon ancien maître d'armes, m'avait appris à sculpter le bois après nos entraînements sur la pelouse, quand nous avions un peu de temps. C'était quand j'avais neuf ans, cependant mon dix-neuvième anniversaire approchait, alors je savais que je ne serai plus autorisé à avoir autant de temps libre. Je chérissais ma liberté avant qu'elle ne me soit retirée, avant que je sois obligé de prendre ma place au côté de mon père, dans les guerres et autres tâches.

C'était une sorte d'étrange prison, avec des privilèges. Je ne savais pas que le monde réel était comme ça, j'avais seulement entendu des histoires par des chevaliers ou des mentors, qui prenaient la peine de discuter avec moi. Le monde à l'extérieur du château ressemblait à un endroit terrifiant. Il semblait que tout le monde se battait dans les rues, qu'il y avait partout des guerres, et que personne n'était heureux. Alors que je voulais en entendre plus à ce sujet, je ne voulais pas non plus en faire parti. C'était clair pour moi. Vous voyez, je n'avais aucun héritage de mes parents. Il n'y avait pas un seul os courageux dans mon squelette. Je criais encore à cause des araignées pour l'amour du ciel ! Comment pourrai-je gérer une guerre sanglante ?!

Je posai le serpent sur une branche à côté de moi, et enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. Ma mère pensait que me garder dans le château durant mon enfance me protégerait de la corruption du monde extérieur, mais elle avait tort. C'était une grosse erreur. Me protéger ? Á la place, elle avait fait de moi un lâche... et un boulet. Je n'avais pas la célèbre grâce de ma mère pour laquelle elle avait été connue dans les royaumes voisins. J'avais la voix douce et dégingandée, avec des membres qui ne fonctionnaient jamais comme je le voulais, et je bégayais quand j'essayais d'être affirmatif.

Ma seule qualité était mon cerveau, et peut-être ma bonté, même si ce n'était pas à la hauteur que j'espérais. J'étais bon aux échecs, à cheval et à la sculpture de petits personnages en bois. Voici l'étendue de mon talent... sauf si vous me donnez une machine. Parfois, je détestais comment était fait le château. Il n'y avait jamais rien à réparer. Chaque fois que je trouvais une pendule où les aiguilles clochaient, ou une brouette dont la roue allait bientôt tomber, je les réparais discrètement, quand personne ne regardait.

J'enlevai mon visage de mes mains, et, levant la tête, je vis que le soleil était totalement levé. C'était l'heure d'y aller. Je balançais mes jambes sur le côté de l'arbre pour voir si je pouvais repérer le petit groupe de servantes qui était à ma recherche, dans la pelouse principale. Effectivement, elles étaient là, comme un troupeau d'oies, la traversant. Elles ne semblaient pas apprécier que j'aie disparu aujourd'hui aussi. Juste quand j'étais sur le point de sauter au bas de mon perchoir, les portes du château s'ouvrirent pour montrer quelques chevaliers avec un nouveau prisonnier.

Celui-ci avait l'air défraîchi, avec un pantalon marron ligoté avec de la ficelle, et un manteau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ses cheveux, cependant, étaient d'un blanc impeccable, comme les nuages qui se sont réunis ci-dessus sur une claire journée d'été. Ils brillaient légèrement, avec un éclat naturel propre à eux-mêmes. Ou peut-être était-ce de l'huile. Je ne pouvais le dire.

Le prisonnier était une bonne distraction (à ma plus grande chance), et tandis que les servantes étaient toutes occupées avec les ragots sur l'homme, je pus me faufiler au bas de l'arbre, puis dans le jardin. Aster, le jardinier principal, m'attendait déjà.

''N'apprends-tu donc jamais, mon prince ?'' me questionna-t-il, un petit sourire sur son visage.

C'était un étranger venant d'un pays dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler durant mes études, et il parlait comme je n'avais jamais entendu personne le faire. J'appréciais sa compagnie plus que celle d'un autre. Il me parlait comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses camarades, ou comme il l'aurait fait avec une personne qu'il aimait. Il me faisait ressentir le sentiment d'amitié. J'étais habitué aux gens qui me traitaient avec indifférence, ou à ceux qui surveillaient leurs moindres faits et gestes, de peur de faire quelque chose de mal en ma présence. Outre Aster, North et Sand, je n'avais de relation avec personne. Mais je me sentais très bien tout seul. J'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour m'habituer au silence et apprendre comment penser.

Qui avait décidé que le social devait être aussi compliqué ? J'avais assisté à beaucoup de bals et donc appris à danser, mais ce n'était jamais amusant. Je pense que si mes parents avaient pu, j'aurais été autorisé à rester assis dans un coin de la salle pour admirer toutes les magnifiques robes, ainsi que les lustres en verre qui étaient allumés seulement lors d'occasions spéciales. Un bal était vraiment élégant. Je n'étais pas un mauvais danseur, entraîné comme je l'étais depuis mes cinq ans, mais je n'étais pas non plus le meilleur du monde. Au moins, jamais je n'avais marché sur le pied d'une de mes partenaires (à ma plus grande chance)(encore une fois). Bientôt, je devrais assister à un autre bal, pour mon tant attendu dix-neuvième anniversaire. Une sorte de passage à l'âge adulte. Moins d'un mois après mon anniversaire, je serai envoyé pour une brève visite du royaume, avant d'être expédié à l'extérieur, dans la ligne de front.

La responsabilité du royaume était un cadeau que j'avais espéré éviter jusqu'à au moins mes vingt ans, mais mon père avait d'autres plans pour moi. Je n'étais pas prêt. C'était aussi simple que cela. Quand je faisais face à mes parents, j'étais un très bon comédien, faisant semblant d'être courageux, énumérant les figures, que je n'avais bien sûr pas faîtes, que j'avais accompli durant mes leçons d'escrime et de combat. J'étais un merveilleux menteur. Ils ne m'avaient jamais interrogé, surtout parce que eux aussi, voulaient croire que c'était vrai. Peut-être qu'en continuant de jouer ce rôle, il allait finir par devenir réel. Ç'aurait été un miracle, vraiment, mais qui sait, il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

''Alors, est-ce que tu essayes de faire en sorte que toutes les filles se pâment devant cette belle chemise de nuit pendant que nous sommes là ?'' demanda Aster, prenant note de ma tenue inchangée. ''Tu ferais mieux de rentrer tôt ou elles vont toutes aller te chercher. Bien qu'elles pensent que ton petit déjeuner a l'air d'être quelque chose de plus important que la mort du roi par la façon dont elles réagissent quand tu disparais. Oh, mais, euh... Longue vie au roi cependant''.

Son petit discours m'a fait sourire pour une quelconque raison, et ce fut alors une bonne journée. Toutes les pensées dérangeantes que j'avais précédemment avaient été emportées, c'est pour cela que j'étais reconnaissant. Nous avons fait nos salutations matinales, puis j'ai rampé jusqu'à l'escalier de serviteur de ma chambre. Les servantes avaient déjà accroché mes affaires pour la journée. Du fait de leur aspect, il semblerait que je ferais une activité sportive aujourd'hui. Je grinçais des dents mentalement. Cela signifiait que mon oncle, le duc Pitch, viendrait plus tard dans la journée. Je gémis bruyamment et glissais les vêtements par-dessus ma tête. Après l'habillage, je pris un chemin moins peuplé jusqu'à la salle à manger et attendis que les servantes retournent à leur chasse aux oies sauvages.

Elles marchaient en se dandinant comme des canards fourmillant dans un groupe, se plaignant bruyamment et étant globalement, des créatures odieuses. J'attendis patiemment qu'elles finissent par se calmer suffisamment pour remarquer que j'étais assis là, à la grande table, lisant.

Elles se sont toutes arrêtées net dans leur élan, dégageant leur gorge quand elles prirent un souffle assez long pour me regarder. Elles ont toutes lissé leurs robes et leurs cheveux, venant rapidement près de moi.

''Prince Horrendous ! Vous n'étiez pas dans votre lit ce matin... à nouveau. C'est déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine ! '' s'exclama Elizabell.

''Troisième. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, Elizabell.'' la corrigea Susalina.

''Vraiment ? Hé hé ! J'ai dû de nouveau mal compter Silly. Mais revenons à ce que je disais. Nous étions vraiment inquiètes ! Où étiez-vous sur terre ? '' m'interrogea Elizabell, ses boucles blondes crépues cascadant vers le bas de sa tentative de chignon.

Je soupirais à moi-même, et je revêtais une expression qui je savais, allais me sauver de tout leur questionnement. Je pris l'expression du typique prince charmant et me levai pour leur faire face.

''Oh non ! J'y suis allé et j'ai encore recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, je déteste quand je vous fais du mal... C'est juste que les fleurs sentaient tellement bon ce matin et que leurs parfums remplissaient ma chambre depuis le jardin, que, eh bien, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Je me suis faufilé tôt pour surprendre mes merveilleuses filles, qui travaillent très dures pour me faire plaisir, avec un petit cadeau, un gage de mon affection.''

Je mentais bien sûr, mais elles ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Je tirais quelques fleurs de la poche de mon manteau, Aster me les avait coupées ce matin dans ce but.

''Les fleurs du jardin me rappellent tellement mes propres magnifiques petites fleurs, mon propre jardin privé dans le château, mes belles filles. Donc, j'ai pris les meilleures pour chacune d'entre vous... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi.'' m'excusais-je, en faisant une moue d'excuse.

Il a fallu toute la force que leur petit corps pouvait rassembler pour ne pas défaillir. Ce serait suffisant. Elizabell, Isanna, Juiliara et Susalina saisirent des mouchoirs et crièrent en silence, submergées par l'émotion. Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes récupéré, elles regardèrent vers moi. Juiliara a été la première à parler, une tête en dessous de toutes les autres, sa voix était forte et douce.

'' Oh, je vous pardonne très certainement, notre doux prince !'' minauda-t-elle, suivie par Isanna.

''Bien sûr ! Comment pourrai-je ne pas vous pardonner ?''

Puis vint Susalina.

''Oh oui, oui, oui ! Euh, je veux dire non, non, non. Je ne suis pas folle, non !''

Et enfin de nouveau Elizabell. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, une vraie romantique.

''Mon prince ! Si beau ! Bien sûr, je vous pardonne... juste... laissez-nous un avertissement, la prochaine fois.'' bafouilla-t-elle, rougissant.

Je fis semblant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

''Oh, je suis si heureux ! Est-ce que vous les aimez ?''

Je l'avais demandé comme une formalité, mais une fois de plus, j'étais bombardé avec de vigoureuses répétitions de ''Oui'' et ''Oh, bien sûr !'' . Finalement, elles partirent pour récupérer mon petit déjeuner, riant avec enthousiasme et en comparant leurs fleurs. Je pouvais déjà dire que ça allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Bien. Juste parce que j'avais sauté sur un toit après avoir été chassé par un poulet fou en liberté, ne signifiait pas que j'essayais de voler ledit poulet. Il n'était pas marqué après tout. Je pensais simplement qu'il était en liberté. Comment étais-je censé savoir qu'il faisait parti du troupeau du roi ? Il aurait pu être plus près du château au moins. Celui-ci n'avait pas autant d'importance que je lui pensais, cependant. Les gens n'étaient pas près d'écouter les protestations des prisonniers. Le donjon était sombre comme la nuit, par rapport à la cour brillante. Ils m'avaient traîné à travers pour m'emmener dans le donjon. La totalité de la ville du château était comme ça, aussi propre et lumineuse qu'un brillant ruisseau. J'avais imaginé rester caché pour peut-être un jour de plus, si ce putain de poulet n'était pas apparu.

Mais à la place, je partageais désormais une cellule avec un homme qui avait une longue cicatrice traversant son œil gauche. Il était énorme. Non, je veux dire, il était vraiment immense. Il avait au moins une quarantaine de centimètres de plus que moi, et avait suffisamment de muscles pour soulever le château entier. Il prenait environ la moitié de la petite cellule simplement en position assise. Dormir était tout autre chose. Quand il était affalé sur le sol pour une sieste, je devais avoir environ un mètre carré dans lequel je pouvais m'enrouler sur le sol de pierre. Son nom était Putride : parfaitement approprié.

Je commençais à penser que ''donner le prénom le plus étrange à ses enfant'' était juste une tradition un peu étrange dans Berk. Cette théorie avait été confirmée lorsque j'appris que le nom de mon geôlier était Gobber. Après quelques jours dans la cellule avec le silence solennel de Putride, je m'étais tourné vers lui alors qu'il buvait sa soupe.

''Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, mon garçon ? Tu penses que mon visage est drôle ?'' me demanda-t-il.

Je secouais la tête.

''Non, mon bon monsieur. J'admirais votre crochet. Je me souviens d'un ami que j'avais autrefois, seulement il avait gardé son... plus dans cette forme de creux bancal qu'il n'a jamais trouvé le temps de réparer. Ami n'est pas le bon mot, mais... compatriote semble plus approprié. Il était celui qui m'a aidé à échapper de mon vieux pays lorsque les croisades commençaient tout juste. Je n'étais qu'une petite chose, alors, j'avais seulement sept ans... C'est étrange comme le temps passe vite.''

Gobber m'avait alors regardé comme si j'allais devenir fou. Je regardais en arrière, voulant retenir son attention. Tous les mots, y compris les insultes, auraient été les bienvenus. Au moins, j'avais une conversation humaine. On se sentait solitaire dans l'obscurité. Vous pouviez encore entendre les hurlements et les malédictions des hommes et des meurtriers fous, oui, mais ça ne devenait rien de plus qu'une musique de fond une fois habitué. Ça l'était devenu rapidement, si vous vouliez dormir (je l'ai fait). Gobber me regarda comme cela pendant un long moment, puis sourit soudainement.

''Ah, quelles sont tes plaintes, mon garçon ? La seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un parle à son geôlier, c'est pour se plaindre... mais maintenant tu me parles d'un certain vieux compatriote ? Tu es étrange, fils, je vais beaucoup t'aimer.''

Les mots étaient assez agréables, et je voulais donc essayer de maintenir la conversation aussi longtemps que possible. Il était agréable de travailler mes cordes vocales sous-utilisées, après avoir gardé le silence pendant trois jours. Ou du moins je pensais que ça faisait trois jours. Après avoir parlé avec Gobber pendant un bon moment, j'appris qu'effectivement, ça faisait cinq jours que j'étais là, et que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne le savais pas, c'est parce que mes repas étaient irréguliers. Après un certain temps, chaque jour passerait comme son précédent, dans cet endroit sale. Je craignais de tomber malade avant même d'avoir la chance de poser une demande de pardon, et donc de recouvrer ma liberté. Je parlais avec Gobber dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je lui racontais mes voyages à travers le monde, et comment j'avais finalement atterri dans le donjon. Il rit quand je lui racontais la confrontation avec le poulet sanglant. Nous étions devenus de bons amis en très peu de temps, ce qui était agréable. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de compagnies constantes en quelques années. Quand il passait me voir, nous parlions des questions du monde extérieur et d'autres choses. Putride faisait habituellement une sieste pendant ces discussions.

Après deux semaines dans le cachot, et quand je sus qu'il était prudent de le faire, je me plaignais pour la première fois à Gobber.

''Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui me manquent, tu sais, dans le monde extérieur, mais je peux te dire ça : tu ne réalises à quel point tu es chanceux de l'avoir à tes côtés que lorsque l'on te le prend.''

Gobber fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans mes pensées. Il me regarda encore quelques instants, avant de se redresser.

''Attends ici un moment, mon garçon. Je serai de retour dans une minute.''

Attendre ? Eh bien, qu'avais-je d'autre à faire ? Je le regardais attentivement, il monta les marches de pierre, disparaissant de ma vue. Je me penchais alors vers les barreaux froids de ma cellule, tentant de me reposer un peu en attendant...

* * *

J'étais retourné à l'étang, un bleu argenté magnifique dans le soleil d'été. Le léger corps de ma sœur était à côté de moi, pataugeant au bord de l'eau. Un fort sentiment de nostalgie me submergea, tirant une douleur ancienne de ma poitrine. Elle trébucha vers moi, commençant à tousser.

''Non... ''

Quand elle fut totalement hors de l'eau, de petites bosses rouges apparurent sur sa peau pâle.

''S'il vous plaît, non... ''

Elle a commencé à trembler, alors qu'elle était effondrée dans mes bras.

''Jackson... Ça fait vraiment mal...''

''Non ! Arrête ça ! Je ne peux pas encore le faire ! ''

Soudain, son frisson cessa, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

''Non... non... s'il vous plaît... pas encore... ''

* * *

Je me réveillai dans une sueur froide, le cauchemar familier repassant en boucle dans ma tête. Je me frottais la tête avec deux doigts, essayant d'oublier les visions dans mon crâne. La pire chose avec le silence, c'était qu'il vous obligeait à penser. J'avais réussi à garder le rêve à l'écart pendant deux semaines. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi dois-je le me rappeler quand j'avais trouvé un petit peu d'espoir ? Heureusement, je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour me le ressasser. Je pouvais entendre de loin la voix de Gobber, combiné avec quelqu'un d'autre.

''Je le promets, il est très bien ! Il va faire un excellent garçon d'écurie, je le dis... On ne va pas le voir pour une très longue durée, d'accord ?'' j'entendis Gobber demander.

Une voix masculine répondit, dans un étrange accent que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

''Oh, allez dehors, l'homme. Ce sera court, voilà ce que ce sera. Tu n'as jamais demandé la libération d'un de nos prisonniers avant aujourd'hui... Qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement marqué chez celui-ci ?'' interrogea la voix.

Un petit éclat brillait à l'entrée de l'escalier, et je pouvais entendre leurs voix au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Je me lissais vite les cheveux et le visage, essayant d'apparaître un minimum décent pour l'homme qui déterminerait probablement mon sort. Quand ils apparurent au coin, il y avait Gobber, comme d'habitude, et un homme grand et maigre, les cheveux gris coupés courts, et les bras tatoués. Il portait un tablier qui semblait plus pour le jardinage que pour la cuisine, et il avait un regard glacial qui vous frappait au cœur.

Par les saints... comment allais-je sortir d'ici ?

* * *

Hey !

Voilà, premier chapitre de posté ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (Colleen, range ce couteau x)).

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions en commentaires !

Bisous,

Miiyyaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! :)**

 **Honte à moi, j'avais oublié de faire le disclaimer x).**

 **Cette histoire est l'œuvre de** _ **the-meek,**_ **est le lien de sa fiction est le suivant :**

 **www . Fanfiction s / 10363061 / 1 / The-Art-of-Thawing-a-Heart**

 **(enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne ^^)**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera très en retard, parce que je pars en vacances pendant trois semaines sans internet... Désolé :/.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

Hiccup veut dire hoquet.

 _Chapitre 2_

Je pouvais entendre le petit tapotement des pieds dans le couloir, quand la servante est venue me réveiller.

'' **Par la vierge...''** Murmurais-je dans ma barbe.

Je ne voulais faire face à aucun d'entre eux ce matin, surtout après la dur leçon d'escrime d'oncle Pitch. J'avais des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, surtout que le sabre était durement rentré dans mon corps. Avec un profond soupir, je décidais que je pourrais au moins m'amuser avec elle. Comme les pas se rapprochaient, je pus les identifier. C'était ceux de Juiliara, légers mais saccadés. Je suis sorti du lit, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Ouvrant les rideaux, je me trouvais alors dans la lumière du matin, dos à la porte.

* * *

(POV Juiliara)

Je pris un moment pour lisser ma robe et arranger mes cheveux, une fois arrivée devant la porte du prince. Il était levé de plus en plus souvent avant le lever du soleil, de sorte qu'il serait sans doute trop fatigué pour faire attention à mon apparence... mais quand même. Je frappais doucement à la dure et sombre porte en bois, attendant une réponse. Je regardais autour de moi, dans ce grand couloir, appréciant la beauté du château. C'était vraiment un luxueux endroit pour travailler. J'en adoré chaque partie, même le liège envahissant. En l'absence de réponse, je frappais de nouveau, y mettant plus de force. J'étais sûr que ce serait vain, mais c'était ainsi que l'on faisait les choses. Vous ne deviez donner en aucun cas au prince l'impression qu'il vous rendait impuissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant entendu aucune indication comme quoi il était réveillé, j'ouvris la porte.

'' **Prince Horrendous, il est l'heure !''**

En face de moi se tenait le prince Horrendous. Il était éclairé par la lumière de la fenêtre qui brillait, à travers sa chemise de nuit blanche... et il y avait quelque chose que je savais qu'aucune des autres filles n'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

'' **U- hum ! Je suis désolée, v-votre altesse ! Je pensais que vous étiez encore en train de dormir. Je- je vais aller chercher vos vêtements tout de suite !''** Bégayais-je, essayant de retrouver ma raison.

Le prince Horrendous se retourna, un petit sourire sur son visage.

'' **Oh, bonjour Juiliana. Je suis désolé, je ne t'entendais pas frapper. Merci.''**

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je le saluais légèrement et quittais rapidement la salle. Je mis mes mains sur mes joues, sentant le rougissement arrivait, et les trouvais chaude et rouge. Avec rapidité, je me précipitais à la cuisine pour trouver toutes les autres filles qui attendaient avec impatience de mes nouvelles. Je m'appuyais sur un mur, enfin en sécurité. Les filles me regardaient avec émerveillement et curiosité, et je fus bientôt ensevelie sous une vague de questions.

'' **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''**

'' **Ooh ! Quelque chose est arrivé, n'est ce pas ?''**

'' **Tu rougis...''**

'' **Que faisait-il ?!''**

Je me dirigeais vers la petite table en bois au milieu de la pièce, et je m'asseyais, m'éventant légèrement avec une main.

'' **Alors je suis allée réveiller le prince comme d'habitude, frappant une fois, puis deux. Puis je suis entrée dans la chambre, pensant qu'il n'était pas là... mais il était là ! Vous savez sa chemise de nuit blanche, qu'il aime tant pour sa douceur... celle qui a été usée par tant de lavages ? Eh bien, il se tenait devant la lumière de sa fenêtre, et quand je suis entrée... il était juste... là !''**

* * *

Je ricanais tranquillement pour moi-même alors que les pas de Juliana résonnaient de nouveau dans le couloir. Eh bien, je pourrais les garder hors de mon chemin pendant un petit moment au moins. J'enfilai une simple tunique marron et vert, une de mes favoris, ainsi que d'autres vêtements, et me dirigeais vers la porte. En peu de temps, je me retrouvais dehors, marchant vers les écuries. Il y avait encore un beau matin ensoleillé, mais la température n'avait pas augmentée suffisamment pour qu'il fasse très chaud. La rosée bordait encore l'herbe, trempant mes chaussures, tandis que je pouvais entendre de lointains hennissements provenant des écuries.

Je me dirigeais vers Toothless, un étalon noir robuste, que je montais depuis récemment. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'anticipation bestiale pour la prochaine course.

'' **Bonjour toi.''** Le saluais-je, récupérant sa selle.

Je la lui mettais sur son dos, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser sortir. Une fois à l'air libre, je sautais doucement sur son dos, tapotais son cou, enveloppant ma main dans sa crinière (je n'étais pas trop friand des rênes, les selles étaient déjà assez inconfortables, pas besoin de rajouter quelque chose coincé dans votre bouche). J'enfonçais avec douceur mes talons dans son ventre, lui disant que l'on pouvait y aller.

Il démarra plus vite qu'un lapin, faisant voler mes cheveux en arrière, mon cœur battant plus vite. C'était la plus incroyable des sensations, presque comme voler sur le terrain. Les foulées de Toothless étaient si légères qu'on pouvait à peine sentir son galop, alors que nous avions traversé toute la cour, allant vers les jardins. Il y avait encore quelques obstacles du saut d'obstacles mis en place la dernière fois que j'avais pris Stormfly pour un tour. Je le conduis alors vers eux, tirant doucement sur sa crinière. Quand il les vit, il prit immédiatement de la vitesse. Enfin, si c'était encore possible, car la vitesse qu'il avait était largement supérieure à la plupart des autres chevaux que nous avions. Arrivant à la première haie, il sauta par-dessus avec grâce, et se dirigea vers la suivante, sautant avec une égale finesse.

Nous avions presque atteint le troisième obstacle quand j'entendis un cri venant de la direction du château. Je me suis retourné pour voir Aster me faisant signe, à côté de la porte du jardin. Á ma grande surprise, à côté de lui se tenait le prisonnier aux cheveux blancs, celui qui était arrivé quelques semaines auparavant. Intrigué, je fis faire demi-tour à Toothless, jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

'' **Bonjour Aster.''** Lui dis-je, faisant un petit hochement de tête.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être sur mes gardes ou non avec l'étranger à ses côtés, mais Aster voulait que je le rencontre, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça.

'' **Bonjour, mon prince. Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter.''** Répondit-il, reculant pour me montrer l'étranger. **''Prince Horrendous, voici Jack Frost, le nouveau garçon d'écurie, nous voulions te le présenter pour... Jack, voici l'unique prince de Berk, Prince Horrendous Haddock le troisième.''**

* * *

Quand je m'étais imaginé le prince Horrendous, il était beaucoup plus éloigné que le vrai. Celui-ci avait un sourire aimable, des yeux verts brillants encore largement ouverts de sa promenade du matin, avec un léger corps qui semblait fort et élégant à la fois. Je m'inclinais pour le saluer, mais il fit un geste de la main à ce salut.

'' **Merci... mais s'il te plaît, pas ça... C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Jack Frost. Et dit-moi... combien de temps Aster a gardé ce secret ? Je pensais que les écuries avaient été plus propres dernièrement.''** Il jeta un regard amusé sur Aster, qui haussa les épaules.

'' **Je pense que j'aurais plus de temps pour le former si son altesse royale n'interférait pas.''**

Prince Horrendous roula des yeux.

'' **Tiens donc ! As-tu vu les filles ? Je serais surpris si c'était le cas.''** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Aster souleva un sourcil à ces propos.

'' **Non, je ne les ais pas vues... et pourquoi exactement serais-tu surpris ?''**

Le prince se contenta de rire, évitant la question.

'' **Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis sûr que tu entendras tout à ce sujet plus tard dans la journée de toute façon.''**

Sans un mot, il partit vers l'obstacle le plus proche, le sauta rapidement, puis rentra vers les écuries.

Le prince était... rayonnant. C'était le meilleur mot pour le décrire. Aster rit doucement à côté de moi.

'' **Ce garçon n'apprendra jamais.''** Lança-t-il, secouant la tête. **''Allez, Jack. Tu as assez de temps libre pour venir m'aider avec ces pétunias dans le jardin.''** Continua-t-il, et je le suivis avec un soupir.

C'était agréable de pouvoir travailler avec mes mains au soleil. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu le temps de faire auparavant. Avant les croisades, mon père m'avait enseigné à de venir forgeron comme lui, mais c'était plus une affaire de semaine depuis que nous étions contraints de fuir le pays. Les fleurs avaient une odeur agréable, et l'air dans les montagnes était pur et frais, après les semaines enfermées à l'intérieur d'un donjon. Bien qu'ils avaient enfermé Bunnymund un certain temps avant moi, il avait fini par devenir aimable.

'' **Alors, qui sont ces ''filles'' dont le prince à fait allusion tout à l'heure ?''** Questionnais-je.

Aster ramassa une petite pelle, creusant dans la terre molle d'un lit de fleurs.

'' **Ce sont les servantes personnelles du prince. Il y en a quatre au total, et pour la plupart, ce sont les créatures les plus écervelées et les plus stupides que le monde ait jamais connu.''** Soupira-t-il, soufflant sur ses cheveux gris tombés sur son visage.

Je restai stupéfait.

'' **Quatre ? Pourquoi, sur Terre, aurait-on besoin de quatre servantes personnelles ?!''** Grommelais-je.

Aster haussa les épaules.

'' **Il en a pas tant que ça en fait. Son père en a onze, et sa mère dix-sept.''**

Je clignais des yeux à quelques reprises, me demandant ce que cela faisait d'avoir dix-sept personnes répondant à tous vos besoins.

'' **Ok, alors, pourquoi en a-t-il gardé si peu ?''** Poursuivais-je, toujours curieux.

Aster hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

'' **Le prince... il est modeste. Il ne se soucie pas vraiment d'exploiter sa richesse, car il sent qu'il ne la mérite pas. Honnêtement, il fera un meilleur roi que son père au sang chaud, traînant toujours le pays dans une guerre sanglante. Les gens le voient courageux... mais il est stupide. Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu m'entends ?''** Feula-t-il, me lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Je lavais la saleté incrustée dans mes mains.

'' **Je ne dirais rien, sur l'honneur de voleur.''** Promis-je, retournant à mon travail.

La journée dans le jardin passa à une vitesse folle. Je tombai dans mon lit, et dormi mieux que je ne l'avais fait au cours des années précédentes, me réveillant le lendemain matin, frais et reposé. Il était encore très tôt avant le lever du soleil, mais j'étais entré dans la petite cuisine de la servante, où j'attrapais un morceau de pain et de beurre, en guise de petit déjeuner, et me dirigeais vers les écuries pour le travail. J'entendis quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et supposé que c'était Aster qui réparait quelque chose.

'' **Bunnymund ? Que fais-tu ici si tôt, vieille chèvre ?** Lâchais-je, tournant au coin.

Au lieu de trouver Aster, cependant, je trouvai le prince debout, à côté de la stalle abritant le même cheval qu'il avait monté la vieille, caressant doucement son nez.

'' **Oh ! Je suis désolé, votre altesse. Je pensais que vous étiez M. Bunnymund...''** M'excusais-je.

Le prince rit légèrement de ma folie et me fit signe de m'approcher avec un geste de la main.

'' **Bonjour... Jack, n'est-ce pas ?''**

Je hochais la tête.

'' **Oui, Sire.''** Répliquais-je, essayant de parler formellement.

Le prince avait l'air attristé par le titre.

'' **Ah... C'est très aimable à toi, mais je préfère les conversations sans titres pour se mettre en travers. S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Hiccup*. C'est un surnom banal, depuis que je sais que mon nom ne me correspond pas vraiment.''** Il rit un peu, puis continue. **''Aster me l'a donné il y a quelques années, après un problème de hoquet que j'avais eu, tout en apprenant à monter à cheval, hoquet qui avait effrayé le cheval, qui m'avait alors envoyé dans la rivière. Depuis, il ne m'a jamais appelé Horrendous quand nous étions au milieu des nobles.''** Expliqua-t-il, en riant un peu plus à la mémoire familiale.

Je souris, me demandant comme ma perception des princes ainsi que de la famille royale en général avait pu être si mauvaise. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous des porcs pompeux, avec plus d'argent qu'ils ne savaient en dépenser, et qui en voulaient toujours plus. C'était ainsi qu'était le roi de mon ancien pays, traitant ses sujets comme des sous-merde. Ce n'était pas le cas pour le prince... Hiccup, cependant. Il semblait avoir honte d'être un futur roi, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je marchais près de la stalle, avec le magnifique étalon noir à l'intérieur.

'' **C'est l'un des meilleurs de tous, rapide comme l'éclair.''** Sifflais-je, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

Prince Hiccup hocha la tête avec ferveur.

'' **N'est-ce pas ? Même s'il n'est pas un cheval de spectacle, il fera certainement un bon cheval de guerre... si je pouvais me résoudre à l'utiliser du moins. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire. Il aurait envie de me condamner à mort.''** Dit-il, en baissant son visage vers le cheval. **''Gâté comme il est, j'en suis sûr. Une fois que je suis attaché à un animal, je ne peux pas le laisser partir... c'est comme ça depuis que je suis petit. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne montes-tu pas ?''** S'enquerra-t-il, de façon inattendue.

Je fis un signe de tête.

'' **Si, mais jamais pour le plaisir, seulement si j'avais besoin d'aller quelque part.''** Rétorquais-je, ne voulant pas en dévoiler trop.

Il hocha la tête.

'' **Aster est en train de t'attendre ?''** Interrogea-il.

J'eus un frisson, j'étais un peu déçu.

'' **Oh non, pas encore... mais je te laisse à ton activité.''** Marmonnais-je en reculant.

Soudain, il tendit la main pour attraper ma manche, me retenant.

'' **Non ! Euh... Je veux dire, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu monter avec moi ? S-si tu n'es pas troc occupé bien sûr.''** Demanda-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux un moment.

'' **Hum... Prince Hiccup, es-tu sûr que ce serait une bonne idée ? Ne serais-ce pas étrange d'être à cheval avec ton serviteur ?''** Hésitais-je, méditant sur l'étrangeté de la demande.

Les yeux du prince brillèrent avec espoir.

'' **Oh non, non ! Aucun des nobles dont-il serait question ne sera là avant une heure... et je suis sûr qu'aucun de mes autres assistants n'en prendra compte. Ils savent que je tiens à impliquer tout le monde, quand je le peux.''** Répliqua-t-il.

Je pris note de sa non-utilisation flagrante du mot serviteur, me demandant s'il y avait un autre titre qui était plus inconfortable que celui-là.

'' **Eh bien... si tel est le cas, alors ce sera un honneur.''** Dis-je, heureux d'accepter l'offre.

Un large sourire survola le visage du prince.

'' **Merveilleux ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un partenaire d'équitation... en dehors de mon idiot de cousin Snotlout.''** Le prince soupira en se souvenant de lui, je supposais qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. **''Eh bien, choisis selon le cheval que tu aimes. Ils sont tous à moi, à part les deux plus proches de l'entrée. Ceux-là appartiennent exclusivement à mon père et ma mère.** M'informa-t-il, mettant la petite selle sur le dos de Toothless.

Je fis comme il dit, choisissant un cheval très clair, nommé Stormfly. J'avais remarqué qu'il était le deuxième cheval de le plus rapide de l'écurie, pendant les quelques jours que j'avais passé à le regarder errer et courir autour du château. Il n'a pas bougé, le temps que je le selle et que je monte. Au moment où je sortais, le prince Hiccup était déjà là.

'' **Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre... Vas-tu monter sans rênes ?''** Le questionnais-je, me demandant s'il avait simplement oublié.

Il secoua la tête.

'' **Je n'utilise pas de rênes. Ils sont assez bien dressés pour ne pas en avoir besoin.''** Expliqua-t-il.

Je secouais la tête face à sa réponse.

'' **Très bien, alors. Montre-moi le chemin, mon prince.''** Soufflais-je.

Je pensais qu'il ne serait pas en colère si j'utilisais ce titre, puisque Aster l'avait utilisé la veille. Il hocha la tête et donna à Toothless le signal pour y aller. J'étais derrière lui, sentant le vent du matin ainsi que les premiers rayons du soleil, alors que j'étais traîné à travers les arbres.

C'était étrange pour moi de monter à cheval pour le plaisir. Je me sentais tendu, alors que je regardais derrière mon épaule à plusieurs reprises, une vieille habitude de fuir tout le temps. Nous galopions autour du château en bavardant pendant un certain temps. Une autre idée étrange que j'avais sur les nobles, était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas penser par eux-mêmes, mais Hiccup avait des opinions et des philosophies sur tout. Ses réflexions étaient d'une nature innocente, montrant qu'il était totalement à l'abri du monde, mais elles étaient siennes. C'était agréable de juste l'écouter parler, même s'il avait cette étrange bégaiement maladroit me disant qu'il n'était pas habitué à parler pour des conversations agréables. On ne le remarquait pas quand il ne disait que quelques mots, mais quand il était lancé sur un sujet en particulier, il se mettait à balbutier. Il était tout à fait attachant, pensais-je, avec sa manière différente de voir les choses.

Quand nous eûmes terminés notre ballade, le soleil était entièrement levé. Nous avions alors ramené les cheveux vers l'écurie, prenant soigneusement leurs selles et leurs filets.

'' **C'était génial ! Nous devrions vraiment en faire plus souvent !** S'émerveilla-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui fis alors un sourire.

'' **Toujours, mon Prince.''** M'esclaffais-je.

Ç'avait été vraiment amusant de monter et parler avec lui, comme nous l'avions fait, et j'avais pris goût à la nouvelle société du futur roi. Dans le bref silence pour nos adieux, il y eut un appel venant de la cour.

'' **Oh non...''** Soupira le prince Hiccup, désespéré, faisant glisser une main sur son visage. **''Eh bien, tant pis pour passer discrètement aujourd'hui.''** Continua-t-il, redressant sa tunique, enlevant les crins de son cheval.

Je l'ai regardé, confus.

'' **Est-ce que quelque chose de mal est arrivé ?''** Questionnais-je, me questionnant sur ce qui l'avait bouleversé de la sorte.

Il lâcha un énorme soupir, comme si son prochain mot lui pesait terriblement.

'' **Ce sont les filles... et je n'ai pas de fleurs comme excuse.''** Dit-il.

Je relevai un sourcil, le questionnant, mais il avait décidé de laisser les voix s'approchaient de l'entrée de l'écurie.

'' **Prince Horrendooooous !''**

'' **Youhoou !''**

'' **C'est l'heure de votre petit-déjeuner, votre majesté !''**

Le prince avança et ferma les yeux, se préparant pour les filles bruyantes qui arrivées. Elles entrèrent dans l'écurie avec des cris de joie quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur le prince.

'' **Oh, vous étiez-là !''** Crièrent-elles à l'unisson, redressant leurs jupes et leurs cheveux.

Hiccup se redressa et leur lança un sourire charmeur.

'' **Bonjour les filles ! Oh mon Dieu, ais-je oublié de laisser une note à nouveau ? Je suis tellement désolé. Je voulais simplement faire une ballade avec Jack. L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ? Il est le nouveau garçon d'écurie qu'Aster a trouvé.''**

Je restai silencieux un moment, prenant compte du changement d'aptitude du prince. Il hocha la tête pour m'encourager, me disant de me présenter. Je m'avançais alors, hochant la tête vers les filles.

'' **Bonjour Mesdames. Vous êtes les servantes personnelles du Prince Hic-, je veux dire du Prince Horrendous, est-ce correct ?''** Enquerrais-je.

Elles se tinrent toutes silencieuses pendant un moment, chuchotant entre elles et rougissant. Enfin, l'une des filles de grande taille, avec des cheveux blonds crépus, a parlé.

'' **Oh oui, nous le somme. Mr... ?''** Gloussa-t-elle, serrant légèrement ses jupes, tandis que les autres riaient autour d'elles.

'' **Jack, Jack Frost, pas monsieur.''** Ricanais-je, gardant un sourire poli sur mon visage pour le bénéfice du prince. Pas étonnant qu'il ait essayé de les éviter.

'' **Eh bien, Jack Frost, nous allons probablement nous revoir... mais maintenant, il est temps pour le prince de venir pour son petit-déjeuner. Son oncle est déjà à table, en train de l'attendre.''**

Le sourire du prince disparu.

'' **Oh... est-il ? Je ne devrais pas... le faire attendre. S'il vous plaît, excusez-moi les filles.''** Marmonna-t-il, en sortant sans un au revoir.

Tous les visages des filles perdirent leur sourire après son départ.

'' **Je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça ?''**

'' **Eh bien, son oncle est cruel...''**

'' **Je souhaite qu'il y est un moyen de l'aider.''**

Les filles étaient déplorées.

'' **Excusez-moi, les filles, mais en quoi un petit-déjeuner avec son oncle est-il une mauvaise chose ?''** Leur demandais-je.

De nouveau, elles dirigèrent toutes leur attention vers moi.

'' **Eh bien... son oncle est le Duc Pitch... un homme atroce, encore jaloux du règne de son frère.''**

'' **Je suppose qu'il se venge sur le prince, comme un moyen de blesser son frère.''**

'' **Il est tellement triste... chaque fois que l'on prononce le nom de son oncle, le prince est terriblement déprimé...''**

Leurs tristes témoignages me laissèrent sans voix. Il était décourageant de voir que le prince, qui était aussi brillant que la lumière, semblait si triste. Je m'écartai des filles (plus facile à dire qu'à faire), m'en allant trouver Aster dans les jardins.

'' **Alors, tu as fais une balade avec le Prince ?** Gronda-t-il, légèrement coléreux de mon absence plus tôt.

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire coupable.

'' **Oui, je l'ai fait... mais il a dû partir pour aller voir son oncle, je suppose.''** Chuchotais-je, voyant son visage se baisser comme l'avait fait le prince un peu plus tôt.

'' **Pourquoi ce monstre ! Quelle affaire avait-il donc à voir avec Hiccup dès le matin ?!''**

D'une certaine manière, il savait que le prince me dirait son surnom lors de notre promenade, et je ris intérieurement de la rapidité avec laquelle j'avais été accepté par eux deux.

'' **Ils déjeunent ensemble. Les filles sont venues le chercher.''** Répondis-je, ramassant mes outils et me mettant à côté de lui pour travailler.

Aster sembla rebuté par les nouvelles et souffla un peu, mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet.

* * *

J'ai essayé d'être aussi présentable que possible, ne voulant pas que mon oncle trouve quelque chose de mal sur mon costume. Enfin, il trouvait toujours quelque chose de mal avec moi, de l'habitude de croiser mes chevilles (mes jambes étaient trop petites pour la plupart des chaises), à la façon dont je tenais ma cuillère, un peu trop près du creux à son goût. J'entrai dans la grande salle à manger, où il était déjà assis, attendant.

'' **Tu es en retard.''** Siffla-t-il.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui souhaite une bonne journée dès le matin.

'' **Je suis vraiment désolé. Bonjour, Duc Pitch.''** Le saluais-je, haïssant les sons que faisaient ses mots en sortant de ma bouche.

La dernière chose que je voulais faire était de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Il souffla de déception et attendit que je m'assois, regardant attentivement mes chevilles.

'' **Ne fait pas un tel bruit lorsque que tu pousses la chaise, c'est indigne d'un prince.''** Dit-il.

Comme toujours, il a trouvé le plus petit des défauts. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de m'asseoir tranquillement, tout en présentant mes excuses.

Le petit-déjeuner dura bien trop longtemps. Quand il partit finalement, je poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement.

'' **Combien de temps est-il resté ?''** Demandais-je à Sand, qui était venu pour me donner l'emploi du temps de la journée.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était un homme qui parlait peu. Il me donna un petit morceau de papier, avec l'itinéraire de la journée. Il fut bref. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire en dehors de quelques leçons et d'une réunion avec... Qui étais-ce ?

Sand était déjà parti avant que je puisse lui demander, remplacé par les filles qui venaient chercher les plats.

'' **L'une de vous pourrait me préparer un bain, s'il vous plaît ? Oh, et faîtes preuve de gentillesse, il semble que nous aurons un peu de compagnie ce soir.''** Leur chargeais-je, avant de quitter la salle.

Je me glissais dans la bibliothèque pour un peu d'intimité en attendant le bain, et sortis quelques poésies données à mon grand-père bien avant ma naissance. Ils n'avaient une utilité ni pour mon père, ni pour ma mère, donc j'étais heureux d'être le seul à lire ces paroles qui me serraient le cœur. Les filles me trouvèrent quand j'en eus lu un tiers, pour me dire que le bain était prêt. Á contrecœur, je posais le livre à côté de ma chaise pour plus tard, et les suivies vers le bain. Je les remerciais légèrement, puis rentrais dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse. Elles l'avaient de nouveau parfumée, cette fois avec des roses. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'aimais l'odeur, mais j'étais sûr que mon oncle la trouverait beaucoup trop féminine, et me gronderait plus tard.

Je me laissais couler dans l'eau, en essayant de repousser mon esprit avec un cantique que j'avais entendu il n'y a pas longtemps. Il y avait une grande fenêtre au pied du bain, le but étant de pouvoir contempler la roseraie de l'extérieur. L'odeur correspondait au paysage, c'était quelque chose de simple qui me rendait heureux. Je frottais mes côtes et mon dos avec un nouveau savon qui moussait bien, ajoutant encore plus de bulles à la surface de l'eau. J'étais paisible, essayant de me détendre le plus possible, tout en le questionnant à propos de la réunion qui aurait lui plus tard dans la journée. Je me sentais dangereusement proche de tomber endormi, quand il y eut du bruit à l'extérieur. Je regardais par-dessus le pied de la baignoire pour voir Jack et Aster se dirigeant vers la roseraie. Ils parlaient de quelque chose, mais il était impossible de l'entendre à travers la fenêtre. Je frottais mes cheveux une dernière fois avant de sortir, le savon brûlant mes yeux quand je ne faisais pas attention. Quand j'eus atteint la petite table où il y aurait normalement eut mes affaires, je remarquais qu'il y avait un petit problème : il n'y avait pas de serviettes.

'' **Hummm... Oh.''**

J'appelais les filles pour voir si l'une d'entre elles pouvait m'entendre, mais elles étaient probablement entrain de nettoyer des objets dans le couloir. Conscients des deux jardiniers à l'extérieur, j'essayais de me cacher pathétiquement derrière la table (qui ne m'arrivait pas à la taille). Je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux de m'enrouler dans un tapis, puis abandonna l'idée. Je levai les yeux avec une expression inquiète, seulement pour rencontrer le regard plutôt confus de Jack, qui se mit ensuite à rire joyeusement, tandis qu'un rougissement rouge rubis vint naître sur mes joues.

'' **Oh merde !''** Je maudissais la terre entière, couvrant mon corps du mieux que je le pouvais. **''LES FILLES !''** Criais-je, extrêmement embarrassé.

Il y eu un bruit de talons, tandis que l'une d'entre elles frappait à la porte.

'' **Oui, Prince Horrendous ? Tout va bien ?''**

Je pris quelques inspirations pour me calmer, tout cela sous le regard de Jack, qui riait toujours. Honnêtement, si ça avait été un autre prince, il aurait été décapité. L'inconscient...

'' **Oui, les filles, vous avez oublié la serviette... encore.''** Grognais-je, frottant mon visage avec une main, comme si le rouge sur mes joues pouvait s'essuyer.

Elles poussèrent toutes un cri, tandis qu'Elizabell couru vite dans la pièce, avec les yeux couverts.

'' **Merci.''** Bougonnais-je, avant de la tourner de nouveau dans le sens de la porte.

Je mettais rapidement la serviette, l'attachant solidement autour de ma taille. Elle avait apporté dans une plus petite serviette mes affaires, pour que je puisse comme d'habitude sécher mes cheveux et les couvrir une fois que je serais sec. Quand je me retournai vers la fenêtre, Jack avait repris le travail dans la saleté, mais il se retourna juste assez longtemps pour que je le vois fermer les yeux de douleur quand Aster gifla le haut de sa tête. Je ne pensais pas que mon rougissement pouvait être plus prononcé, mais il l'avait fait, miraculeusement.

Je retournais à ma chambre pétrifié, et peu sûr de comment je pourrais de nouveau en mesure de faire face à Jack la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Enfilant la tunique, je tirais sur mes vêtements, et m'installais dans un grand fauteuil rembourré dans le coin de ma chambre. J'enfouis mon visage dans un oreiller, ne voulant pas sortir de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela me gênait autant, alors que j'avais été baigné par des assistants (en raison de l'insistance de ma mère) jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans. Peut-être étais-ce son rire ? Ou son clin d'œil ? Je frappais doucement mes joues, espérant forcer mes pensées à disparaître, et me leva. Je me forçais à sortir de mon état boudeur. J'avais une réunion. Je ne pouvais pas être dérangé par les émotions inutiles tout en agissant correctement avec la compagnie. Après avoir peigné mes cheveux, je pris la direction de la bibliothèque.

Comme j'approchais de la salle à manger, je fus confronté à des cris lointains et terrifiées. Mon embarras oublié pour le moment, je courus dans le couloir pour trouver la table entouré de nombreux assistants.

'' **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!''** Demandais-je, effrayé par toute cette agitation.

Beaucoup de femmes pleuraient, leurs larmes tombaient dans les taches décolorées de leurs jupes. La salle se calma, et avant qu'ils puissent décider qui devrait me répondre, Aster s'avança. Il parlait doucement, et personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre.

'' **Je suis... désolé, Hiccup... C'est ta mère.''** Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer. **''Elle a été empoisonnée.''**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Je me tenais au milieu de la pièce, toujours en état de choc, quand la salle se calma, tout le monde se tournant vers le Prince Hiccup. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, mais sa présence était comme un calme avant la tempête. Il y avait quelque chose qui nous montrait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait là, comme s'il était dans un rêve, mais il restait conscient. Il se tenait la tête haute, en quelque sorte, avant qu'Aster ne se tourne vers lui, pour lui donner des nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais je savais que ce serait l'essentiel. Le visage d'Hiccup se tordit en un clin d'œil, de confusion au début, puis finalement, d'une terrible tristesse. Il n'a pas versé une larme, même quand il se dirigea vers la table où le corps de sa mère reposait. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, alors que ses lèvres étaient pressées dans une ligne serrée.

'' **Quelqu'un... trouvez mon père, il devrait être dans la ville avec le grand maître chevalier, et quand il sera au courant... faites en sorte que les cloches de l'église sonnent.''**

Quelques fonctionnaires quittèrent la salle pour faire comme il l'avait demandé, tandis que les femmes continuaient de pleurer dans les coins de la pièce. Le prince leva la tête.

'' **Aster... apporte quelques lys, s'il te plaît. C'était ses favorites.''** Dit-il.

Aster hocha la tête, et me fit signe pour que je le suive. Après ces paroles, le prince se hâta de sortir de la salle. J'eus un aperçu de son visage tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte, apercevant celui-ci totalement dénué d'émotion, comme s'il les retenait. Il était plus fort que je ne l'en aurais cru capable. Peut-être qu'il était encore sous le choc, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, pourtant, ses lèvres pincées affirmaient le contraire. Il s'était fabriqué un masque, pour sauver les apparences. Je me suis soudain demandé quel était son véritable visage. Était-il rayonnant, comme lors de notre première rencontre ? Trop sympathique, comme avec les filles ? Ou encore maladroit, comme lors de notre balade à cheval ? Qui était le véritable Prince Hiccup ? J'y ais pensé, et me suis alors rendu compte que le visage qu'il m'avait montré... était le vrai lui.

Dieu seul savait pourquoi, mais mes bras voulaient réconforter la famille royale. Il était évident qu'il allait être blessé pour une longue période. Il quitta la salle avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me précipiter vers la porte. Je suivis alors Aster, qui me conduisit à travers les couloirs, m'entraînant dans l'un des jardins. La lumière du soleil semblait terne, comme si elle était trop triste pour briller de mille feux. Nous cueillions le plus de lys possible, les posant dans les creux de nos bras. Leur pollen jaune et rouge profond tombait sur nos chemises, comme de la farine colorée, laissant des petites tâches de couleur rouille. Elles sentaient merveilleusement bon, mais l'on pouvait distinguer une odeur qui n'était pas là avant, une odeur synonyme de fin.

'' **Aster... tu penses que c'était qui ?''**

Il souffla, renfrogné, fixant les fleurs avec tristesse, son regard argent terni.

'' **Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée... mais qui que ce soit, il mérite pire que ce que chacun d'entre nous sur Terre pourrait lui infliger. Valka était une femme bien... une femme merveilleuse, et par-dessus tout, une sublime reine. Dieu sait à quel point elle était fantastique, une excellente mère, bien qu'un peu trop protectrice. Je... ne peux pas imaginer comment Hiccup prend tout cela. Pour son bien... pour lui plus que tout, j'espère qu'ils vont trouver le bâtard qui a fait ça.''**

J'avais appris au cours des derniers jours qu'Aster était grognon, et qu'il s'énervait souvent sans aucune raison, mais là, je voyais ce que c'était pour lui d'être véritablement en colère. Il ne criait pas, mais sa voix ressemblait à un grognement sourd, qui ferait frémir n'importe qui. Oubliez les regards : Aster pouvait tuer avec des mots.

Lorsque que nous eûmes tous deux un grand bouquet de lilas, nous les mirent dans des vases (habituellement réservés pour cette partie du château). En revenant dans la chambre où la reine morte avait été traitée par un médecin du château, ça avait été difficile pour moi. Je ne voulais pas voir de cadavres, encore moins de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Ils me mettaient mal à l'aise, ramenant des souvenirs indésirables des croisades. Aster demanda au médecin et à deux autres servant où serait placée la reine. Ils dirent qu'ils allaient la transporter dans une autre chambre, afin que le roi et le prince, ainsi que d'autres membres de la royauté, lui fasse leurs prières et leurs adieux. Nous les suivîmes, tandis qu'ils portaient la feu reine à ladite chambre. Avec Aster, nous plaçâmes les fleurs de chaque côté d'elle, sur les deux tables de chevet. Incapable de contenir ma curiosité, je jetais un œil à la feue reine.

Ses yeux avaient été fermés, et j'en étais reconnaissant. Beaucoup de gens diraient qu'elle était seulement en train de dormir paisiblement, mais je détestais cette observation exagérée. Ils avaient dit la même chose lors de la mort de ma mère. Dormir ? Qui se réveille de la mort ? Mes sourcils froncés faisaient un nœud dans mon front. Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs revenaient _maintenant_ ? Je les avais réprimés pendant des années, me concentrant seulement sur moi-même et le chemin à parcourir. Avancer était tout ce qui comptait, rien d'autre. _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant que je ne faisais pas avant ?_ Me demandais intérieurement.

Je suis sûr qu'elle avait été une magnifique femme quand elle était vivante. Je me demandais si ses joues auraient pris la même teinte colorée que celles de son fils. Elle lui avait sûrement transmis les taches de rousseur ornant leurs joues et leurs mains. Ma curiosité rassasiée, je me détournais rapidement. Nous sortions de la pièce, quand nous entendîmes des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ils s'approchaient rapidement, mais Aster les reconnut immédiatement.

'' **Reste sur le côté, Jack.''** Chuchota-t-il, en marchant, son dos collé au mur.

Je le suivis, me demandant pourquoi il m'avait dit ça. Puis les bruits tournèrent au coin, et un homme avec une longue barbe rouge, les yeux terrifiés, arriva en courant vers la porte, rentrant dans la chambre que nous venions de quitter. Quand lui et d'autres hommes disparurent à l'intérieur de la pièce, Aster prit les escaliers des serviteurs, redescendant vers les petits logements qui nous avaient été fournis.

Le couloir était bruyant, et je pris note de l'absence de personnel dans la cuisine.

'' **Assurément, ce n'est pas le chef Sheepmeade !''**

'' **Non... je ne pense pas que ce soit lui... Peut-être un de ses assistants ?''**

'' **Bien, Fishlegs ne le ferait pas. Il est bien trop stupide pour penser à ce genre de chose ! Que faire si c'était le jardinier ?! Non ! Impossible. Aster ne ferait rien qui puisse blesser le prince... et encore moins la reine... il était son plus fervent fanatique après tout...''**

J'essayais de voir la réaction d'Aster à ce moment précis des ragots, me demandant ce que la femme voulait dire par là. Il tressaillit légèrement, mais son visage resta avec le même froncement de sourcils que quand on avait appris les nouvelles. Je fis une image mentale de la femme, la sauvegardant pour plus tard, si jamais Aster ou moi avait besoin d'un allié. Impossible de blesser, de toute façon. Enregistrer les visages était juste une autre habitude quand on fuyait.

Nous étions revenus à la cabane du jardinier, sur le côté du château, où nous avions pris nos outils et notre matériel. Aster ne disant rien, nous avions commencé à travailler la terre. Il m'avait mis sur le côté. Habituellement, il m'aurait repris sur deux ou trois choses qui n'allaient pas, mais maintenant, il se contentait de corriger mes erreurs, toujours silencieusement. Je le laissais seul dans ses pensées, évitant de rompre le silence. Je détestais le calme, il me rappelait sans cesse qu'il y avait des pensées que j'essayais d'oublier. Le soleil tapait dans mon dos, à travers ma chemise et mon chapeau de soleil. Plut tôt, Aster avait ri en me voyant avec le chapeau, beaucoup trop grand pour moi, mais je lui avais expliqué mon aversion pour les coups de soleil, et il avait hoché la tête en signe de compréhension.

Je sentais la saleté sous mes mains. Les souvenirs indésirables avaient également apporté les sentiments honnis. Mon cœur était lourd, et il avait coulé si loin dans mon estomac que le déjeuner avait vite été oublié. Aster ressentait la même chose, mais il ne fit pas une seule remarque, alors nous avons continué à travailler, pensant que nous aurions perdu trop de temps à manger.

* * *

Je me sentais comme si quelque chose avait été déchiré à l'intérieur de moi. Pourquoi tout ces gens étaient-ils agglutinés autour de moi ?! Dieux, je voulais qu'ils disparaissent. Je voulais- non, j'avais besoin- d'être seul. Les larmes étaient toujours présentes, piquant mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant ces gens. Ils avaient tous été pleurer auprès de ma mère. Pourquoi devraient-ils pleurer ? Ils l'avaient fait pour attirer l'attention sur eux, pour montrer leur fausse compassion. Je les détestais de faire quelque chose de si égoïste. Ils ne me laissèrent pas partir loin comme je l'avais voulu. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient gardé leurs excuses et leurs témoignages incessants. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller voir ma mère... enfin ce qui restait d'elle.

Dès la première occasion, j'étais sorti de la foule, prétextant que j'allais aux toilettes. Á l'intérieur, je me lavais les mains, regardant dans le miroir. Les gens avaient toujours dit que ma mère et moi étions identiques. Je la retrouvais dans la forme de mon visage, et dans les taches de rousseur sur mes joues. Nous avions aussi le même rire. Il était difficile d'accepter le fait qu'elle soit partie. Je devais _la_ voir... la voir une dernière fois, pour moi-même.

Quelque part, dans un coin de mon esprit, je savais qu'elle avait disparu. Je ne voulais juste pas le reconnaître. Je gardais les mains sous l'eau, le savon à l'intérieur, puis le relâchait de nouveau dans le bol. Impossible de me calmer. Je pris une poignée d'eau et éclaboussais mon visage, puis une autre, et encore une autre, en essayant de laver quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

'' **Tu dois te ressaisir.''**

Je me le suis dit autant de fois qu'il fallait pour pouvoir enfin arrêter de laver mon visage, puis me le séchait, ainsi que mes mains. En revenant de la salle de lavage, je fus une nouvelle fois bombardé par une nouvelle vague de nobles. Je ne leur ais accordé aucune attention cette fois, marchant vers la chambre de ma mère, leur disant que je devais être tout sauf ici. Je me promenais dans les couloirs bondés, occupés avec des gens qui vont et viennent, essayant de jeter un œil à ma mère. Plus j'avançais et plus la foule devenait dense, mais quand ils ont vu qui j'étais, ils m'ont vite laissé le passage. Sans le savoir, j'arrivais à la porte derrière laquelle ma mère reposait. Deux gardes étaient dehors, poussant les nobles curieux du chemin. Ils étaient sur le point de me traiter de la même manière, avant de voir mon visage.

'' **Prince Horrendous... Votre père est parti. Vous pouvez rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant.''**

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'essayais de me calmer, avant de voir la scène derrière la porte. Un des gardes l'ouvrit, me permettant de rentrer. Je m'y suis alors introduit : la chambre était plongée dans le noir; les rideaux avaient été tirés. Le léger parfum de lys frappa mes narines. Il me rappela mon enfance, du temps où ma mère venait me regarder durant mes leçons, dans le jardin. Aster me donnait toujours une fleur de lys à lui donner, quand la leçon était terminée. Elle souriait, hochant la tête pour Aster, puis me prenait la main, rentrant à l'intérieur pour une collation.

Maintenant, l'odeur familière était une sorte de réconfort. Je me dirigeai vers le bord du lit, où une chaise était installée. Je suppose que mon père s'y était assis il n'y a pas longtemps. Je pris sa place, m'y asseyant à mon tour. Enfin, je trouvais le courage de regarder et de voir le spectacle qui j'espérais, ne serait pas là. Elle semblait sans vie, ce qui était sensé, puisque...

Je poussai un soupir, tremblant. Maintenant, ce serait bien si les larmes coulaient, mais elles ne le firent pas.

'' **Bonjour Maman.''** Chuchotais-je, posant mes deux mains au sommet de la couverture.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, comme je l'avais prévu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ces mots, étant donné que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, mais je ressentais le besoin de les dire. Sa main était encore posée à l'endroit où mon père l'avait tenue. Je glissais ma main vers la sienne, jusqu'à la tenir à l'intérieur de la mienne. Je me sentais mal. La chaleur de la main qui m'avait guidé depuis la naissance avait disparu. Quand je le réalisai, j'acceptais alors le fait qu'elle avait disparu. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire, elle était partie, et le resterait jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne à mon tour mon propre lit de mort.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passais, assis là, juste en lui tenant la main, avant que l'une des filles vienne me chercher pour le dîner. Avant de la quitter, je pris une fleur de lys de son vase, la mettant à l'intérieur de la main de ma mère.

'' **C'est d'Aster.** Murmurais-je, avant de me pencher pour presser un baiser sur son front.

 **... Bonne nuit, Maman.''**

Avec ces mots, je quittais la pièce. Les gardes détournèrent le regard, et j'en fus reconnaissant. Bien que je n'aie pas pleuré, j'étais sûr que je ne devais pas paraitre au meilleur de ma forme. La servante qui était venue me voir avait disparu. Je marchais dans les couloirs vides, me dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Á la tête de la table était assis mon père, une expression vide sur son visage. Nous avions eu la même manière de traiter les choses : nous avions tous deux gardé notre calme, préservant nos pensées. De cette façon, il était plus facile de ne pas abandonner quelqu'un. Même en la cherchant, il nous serait impossible de la retrouver de toute façon.

Peut-être cela était une bénédiction, le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup de relations d'amitiés, ci cela fait aussi mal à chaque abandon. Je tirais mon siège, chaque bruit que je faisais créant un écho dans la salle. Deux assistants sortirent, tenant chacun un plateau. Habituellement, il y en aurait eu un troisième... mais il ne serait plus nécessaire. Je me demandais si ce serait quelque chose dont je me souviendrais, plus tard. Est-ce que tout s'effacerait de ma mémoire ? Y aura-t-il un moment où j'oublierai le troisième assistant ? Y aura-t-il un moment où le parfum des lys ne m'apporterait plus aucuns souvenirs de mon enfance, quand j'étais encore un enfant naïf ?

Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne voulais pas y penser... Je... ne voulais pas être seul. Je ne voulais pas faire face à la tranquillité. Je me suis levé, poussant brutalement ma chaise. Mon père leva enfin les yeux vers moi, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

'' **Excusez-moi.''** Marmonnais-je, marchant vers la porte.

'' **Horrendous !''** Hurla mon père, mais ne faisant aucun effort pour tenter de m'arrêter.

Je me suis alors retrouvé, marchant dans les jardins. Le coucher du soleil me faisait savoir que la journée serait terminée dans moins d'une heure. J'errais dans le jardin, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas monter à cheval, mais je ne voulais pas m'asseoir non plus. J'allais faire le tour du château trois fois, quand un mouvement attira mon attention. Dans un des jardins se trouvait Jack. Aster avait travaillé dans un autre jardin, celui à l'opposé, mais Jack était juste assis-là, dans les oscillations du salon. Il avait la tête penchée vers le ciel, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il parlait.

Abandonnant le petit chemin que je suivais, je me dirigeais vers lui, à la recherche d'une conversation. En m'approchant, je me rendis compte qu'il ne parlait pas; il chantait. Il avait une belle voix, elle sonnait comme les chanteurs de noël. Il chantait toujours, doucement, ne semblant pas m'avoir remarqué. Alors qu'il approchait d'une partie dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, il se mit à siffler. La chanson prit de la hauteur pendant un moment, avant de redescendre très bas, et je me demandais comment il faisait ça. Quand il atteignit la fin de la chanson, je laissais la lumière dévoiler ma présence, en applaudissant. Son expression se figea dans la surprise, alors qu'il redescendait ses mains qui étaient précédemment sur sa nuque.

'' **Prince Hiccup ?''** Demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à me voir.

'' **Tu as une voix magnifique.''** Lui répondis-je, m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il roula ses yeux.

'' **Nan... mais merci.''** Souria-t-il, avant qu'un froncement de sourcil n'apparaisse.

Je pouvais le sentir arriver, mais je ne voulais pas que ses mots quittent sa bouche.

'' **S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, ne me présente pas des excuses. Je suis fatigué de dire à tout le monde que je vais bien. J'avais juste... besoin d'être loin de moi-même.''**

Mes mots étaient étranges, mais Jack semblait comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, puisque le froncement de sourcils avait quitté son visage.

'' **Bien, um... Avais-tu déjà entendu cette chanson avant ?''**

Heureux d'avoir une distraction, je me tournais vers lui.

'' **Non, je ne l'ai jamais entendue. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''**

Il sourit et se pencha.

'' **Elle s'appelle Veni Creator Spriritus. Je l'ai entendu dans une église où j'avais trouvé refuge quand... eh bien, après un long voyage. Elle est destinée à être chantée par des femmes, mais... Je suppose que j'y ais pris goût.''** Raconta-t-il, ses yeux brillants pendant l'histoire.

Je hochais la tête.

'' **Elle te convient bien. N-non pas parce qu'elle est destinée à être chanté par des filles ! C'est juste que, euh, tu chantes bien.''**

Mentalement, je me giflais pour mon lapsus, alors que Jack laissa échapper un rire joyeux à mes côtés. Je sentis le rouge arrivait à mes joues, me rappelant pourquoi je rougissais plus tôt.

* * *

Soudain, le prince détourna les yeux. Il avait été en train de rougir à sa folie dans les mots précédents, mais maintenant, ses joues étaient rouges comme le coucher du soleil.

'' **Prince Hiccup ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?''** L'interrogeais-je

Il essaya de se cacher en mettant une main sur sa bouche, étirant ses doigts pour cacher autant de rougissement que possible.

'' **Je suis per- ! Ahem... Je vais, euh, parfaitement bien.''** Gémit-il.

Sa voix avait craqué. Je ne riais pas, même si je sentais les coins de ma bouche tiraient vers le haut.

'' **Dit... Á quoi pensais-tu plus tôt, pour rougir autant ? Á ce matin ?''** Questionnais-je, sachant très bien dans quoi je m'embarquais.

Mes paroles avaient visé juste, je pouvais le dire de par la façon dont il baissa les yeux et se détourna de moi.

'' **A-Absolument pas ! Et je ne rougis pas !''** S'écria-t-il, se couvrant maintenant entièrement le visage.

'' **Pffft ! Oh, bien sûr que non, Hiccup- Oh ! Euh, je veux dire, Prince Hiccup.''**

Je devais me corriger. Cependant, Hiccup s'agita, son visage toujours à moitié couvert avec sa main.

'' **C'est bien. De toute façon, j'ai toujours l'espoir que bientôt, tu ne mettras plus de ''Prince''.''**

Je secouais la tête. Qui avait jamais entendu parler d'un prince qui ne voulait pas être appelé ainsi ?

'' **Très bien,** _ **Hiccup**_ **, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rougi ?''**

Je n'étais pas prêt de changer de sujet, c'était trop amusant de le regarder. Il agissait comme mes autres ''amis'' ne l'avaient jamais fait. Les voleurs et les bandits n'étaient pas du genre à rougir facilement.

'' **Je ne l'ai pas fait !''**

Il nia une fois de plus, couvrant son visage.

'' **Oh, vraiment ? Comment suis-je supposé te croire alors que je ne peux pas voir ton visage comme preuve ?''** Demandais-je, un sourire rampant sur mes lèvres.

'' **Tu peux simplement... ugh ! Bien, bien ! Je rougis ! Content maintenant ?''**

Il céda finalement, découvrant ses yeux éblouissants. Je souris.

'' **Oui. Très, effectivement.''**

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

'' **J'ai gagné.''**

Il rit, son rougissement commençant finalement à diminuer un peu.

'' **Oh ! Je voulais te demander comment tu avais fais cela plus tôt.''** Dit-il.

Je relevai la tête dans la confusion.

'' **Fait quoi ?''**

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux concentrés et déterminés.

'' **Comment tu as sifflé. J'ai déjà essayé avant, mais je ne peux pas le faire.''**

Son sérieux me fit rire un peu.

'' **Tu ne peux pas siffler ?**

Il fit une petite moue.

'' **Non. Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai déjà essayé, mais il ne veut tout simplement pas... sortir.''**

Á quel point avait-il pensé pour essayer de siffler ? Je ris encore une fois du prince naïf, avant de me tourner vers lui.

'' **Um... bien. Je suppose que tu commences par plisser tes lèvres.''** Expliquais-je en lui montrant.

Il avait l'air un peu drôle, et je ris intérieurement de la façon étrange dont les mots sonnaient. Il fit comme je lui avais expliqué, suivant mon exemple.

'' **Et puis, tu as juste à mettre tes lèvres dans une sorte de ''o'' serrées, pendant que tu, um, souffle.''**

Je lui montrais, ce qui fit entendre les trois premières notes de la chanson que j'avais chanté plus tôt.

Il essaya, et échoua, mais il recommença. Tu pouvais dire qu'il allait presque le faire, et juste à ce moment... il ne sortait pas. Tout comme il l'avait dit. Je plissais mon front dans la confusion, me penchant pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il faisait mal à l'extérieur. Après un certain temps à le regarder souffler seulement de l'air rapide, je réalisais quel était le problème.

'' **Tu rentres tes lèvres vers l'intérieur.''**

Mes paroles soudaines le choquèrent, et il cessa de souffler une seconde.

'' **Hein ?''**

Ses lèvres étaient toujours dans une petite moue depuis qu'il avait arrêté de souffler. Je fis un signe de tête.

'' **Voilà ce que tu fais de mal. Á la fin, tu rentres tes lèvres au lieu de les pousser un peu plus loin.''**

J'étais fier de mon observation, que Hiccup sembla prendre à cœur.

'' **Oh... ok. Um... Je vais essayer ça, alors.''** Répondit-il, tout en réalisant combien sa demande avait été maladroite plus tôt.

Il gonfla ses lèvres une fois de plus, soufflant à nouveau. Cette fois, il se focalisa sur la fin, où il devrait normalement rentrer ses lèvres, et les força vers l'avant à la place. J'attendis patiemment, voulant montrer que mon idée était correcte. Juste à ce moment, un petit bruit aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres.

'' **Ah A-ha ! J-Jack !** **Je l'ai fait !''**

Il rayonnait, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Je mâchais l'intérieur de ma joue, essayant de ne pas rire trop fort de sa réaction.

'' **Bon travail.''** Le félicitais-je, atteignant son dos pour le caresser.

Il rougit de nouveau d'un rose clair, mais il ne pouvait pas garder son sourire vers le bas.

'' **Um merci, Jack. C'était... amusant.''**

J'hochais la tête.

'' **Heureux de l'entendre.''**

Soudain, l'obscurité autour de nous attira son attention, et il sauta de la balançoire.

'' **Je ferais mieux d'aller à l'intérieur, ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter d'où je suis.''** Chuchota-t-il, vacillant maladroitement sur un pied avant de se tourner avec un sourire.

Il avait l'air différent de tout à l'heure, ses épaules n'étaient plus voûtées et son sourire atteignait ses yeux. J'étais heureux de l'avoir aidé de cette façon, sachant moi-même à quel point le premier jour était difficile. Quand il arrivera dans sa chambre, son sourire s'estompera, mais au moins, il avait eu ce petit moment de bonheur.

Je pourrais lui en donner beaucoup. Il se frotta les bras, alors qu'une brise froide balaya le jardin, ébouriffant ses cheveux et révélant deux petites tresses cachées à l'intérieur.

'' **Bonne nuit, Jack. Je te verrai dans la matinée.''** Dit-il avec un sourire.

J'hochais la tête.

'' **Bonne nuit. Dors bien... Ne laisse pas le croque-mitaine t'attraper.''** Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Hiccup roula des yeux.

'' **D'accord. Fais de beaux rêves.''** Salua-t-il, avant de se tourner vers une entrée du château.

Les étoiles avaient rangé leur sombre couverture. Certaines d'entre elles scintillaient légèrement, tandis que d'autres brillaient d'un rouge et bleu profond. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus dans le grand large étendu. J'étais sur le point de commencer de nouveau à siffler l'air quand j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Je me retournais pour voir que c'était Aster, mais il était entre le château et moi. Après vérification, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas en face du château, mais qu'il regardait une fenêtre à l'étage supérieur. La fenêtre était la chambre où avait été placée la feue reine un peu plus tôt. Je me demandais ce qu'Aster faisait si tard, à seulement regarder une fenêtre. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il commença à parler en premier.

'' **Bonjour Val, c'est moi... Comment as-tu trouvé les lys ? Je me suis assuré de choisir les meilleures... Il y avait beaucoup d'espèce, mais je sais que ce sont tes favorites, alors...''**

Aster s'arrêta, portant sa main à son visage et se tournant de telle manière que j'étais capable de voir son profil avec le clair de lune.

'' **Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis un certain temps, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je t'avoue quelque chose.''**

Aster lâcha un rire sombre, même s'il était dépourvu de tout humour.

'' **Je suppose que je suis un peu en retard.''**

Laissant glisser sa main vers le bas, je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux verts, d'où j'étais assis. Je me demandais si je devais dire quelque chose, mais ma curiosité eut raison de moi, et je continuais d'écouter.

'' **Tu sais, tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question... Dieu sait que je souhaite que tu l'ai fait, toute réponse que tu aurais donné serait toujours mieux que cette torture de ne jamais savoir.''**

Il allait et venait à quelque pas.

'' **Tu... Tu savais que je t'aimais. Je le sais. Je... bien, je te l'ai dit tous les jours... Je suppose que j'ai ce que je mérite pour être tombé amoureux d'une princesse...''**

Á ces mots, ses larmes coulèrent sans retenues.

Elles me choquaient, et je me sentais comme un horrible intrus, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder. Je retenais de nouveau mon souffle, faisant en sorte qu'il ne me remarque pas, et je me blottis plus bas en dessous de l'arrière de la balançoire. Aster laissa quelques sanglots étouffés échapper à ses lèvres.

'' **Même si tu n'es plus ici... Je te promets que je vais prendre soin de Hiccup. Il est déjà comme mon propre fils.''**

Après ça, Aster fit une pause pendant un petit moment.

'' **Enfer... il est mon fils.''**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! :)

Première chose, le disclaimer.

Je ne suis propriétaire d'aucun des personnages de ROTG ou HTTYD.

Cette histoire est l'œuvre de the-meek, le lien de sa fiction est le suivant :

www . Fanfiction s/ 10363061 /1 / The-Art-of-Thawing-a-Heart

(Il faut enlever les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne ^^)

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils me font tous très plaisir ! :D

 **L'art de réchauffer un cœur**

Chapitre 4

La lumière du matin tomba trop tôt sur mes yeux. Je passai une main sur mon visage, frottant mes yeux et tentant d'apaiser le mal de tête que je sentais approcher. Les couvertures étaient chaudes, mais l'air autour de moi était froid, avec les restes de brise de la nuit dernière. Je m'assis, grimaçant au changement de température sur mon dos. Je poussais un grand soupir et glissais hors du lit. Veillant à rester sur le tapis jusqu'à ce que je puisse atteindre mes pantoufles et ma robe de chambre, je me préparais mentalement pour la journée à venir. Je quittai ma chambre, ne sachant pas vraiment où je voulais aller. Je ne savais pas où étaient les filles. Peut-être qu'elles étaient interrogées. Elles devaient probablement pleurer, et bien qu'elles fussent ennuyeuses, je ne voulais pas les contrarier. Elles étaient vraiment douces, après tout... juste un peu bruyantes.

Je me demandais brièvement si Jack avait ou serait aussi interrogé. Les gardes et les chevaliers se méfieraient évidemment de tous ceux qui avaient été en contact avec l'approvisionnement alimentaire du château, y compris les jardiniers. Comment pourrait-il prouver son innocence ? Il était clair qu'il avait été une sorte de criminel avant, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Que faire s'ils prenaient son passé comme une sorte d'indication... ? Je poussais la pensée hors de mon esprit. J'avais assez de choses sur lesquelles me soucier sans ajouter Jack à la liste, mais même ainsi, la pensée s'insinua d'elle-même dans mon esprit. Je me retrouvais à éviter la salle à manger, incapable de faire face à mon père ou au siège vide de ma mère. Au lieu de cela, je retournais vers ma chambre, agité, pour mettre des vêtements normaux.

Sautant le petit déjeuner, j'allais vers l'extérieur des écuries, leurs limites ayant souvent été un havre de paix pour moi, avant. C'est alors que j'entendis une autre voix, la même que la nuit dernière, mais cette fois elle chante une chanson animée avec un rythme élevé et des paroles qui riment. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur me fit voir Jack se balançant légèrement avec son balai, dansant et balayant. Je me penchais, sur le point de dire bonjour, quand mon pied se prit sur une brique en vrac dans le sol. Le fracas de la chute des seaux et des ustensiles attira l'attention de Jack, qui se retourna, surprit.

''Hiccup ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' demanda-t-il, me tendant la main.

Je la pris et me relevai. Après m'être dépoussiéré, je lui dis que tout allait bien. Il rit.

''Tu m'espionnais encore, pas vrai ?''

Je levais les yeux, mais je sentais la chaleur sur mes joues à l'accusation.

''Non... Je viens juste d'arriver, en fait.''

Après avoir complètement récupéré de la chute, je marchais vers Toothless, qui avait les oreilles tournées dans l'excitation, un geignement lui échappant.

''Bonjour mon pote. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?''

Le cheval hennit un oui heureux alors que je lui ouvrais la porte de son box. Alors que j'étais prêt pour la sortie, je me tournai vers Jack.

''Et bien, vas-tu simplement rester ici où est-ce que Stormfly va aussi pouvoir aller se promener ?''

Les yeux de Jack s'allumèrent à l'invitation, et il partit immédiatement pour aller libérer l'autre cheval. Pour quelqu'un qui paraissait si têtu, il était plutôt facile à convaincre. Je sellais Toothless et le conduisit dehors, mais Jack m'avait battu et y était déjà. Il était perché sur Stormfly, attendant que je monte sur le cheval noir, et partit au petit trot.

''Alors, puisque la dernière fois je n'ai fait que parler, maintenant c'est à ton tour.'' déclarais-je, me tordant un peu sur le cheval pour pouvoir lui faire face.

''Parle-moi de toi. Globalement, ma vie a été une expérience ennuyeuse, de sorte que tu pourrais aussi bien me parler de la tienne.''

Á ces mots, il me jeta un regard inquiet, mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, je l'interrompis.

''Je sais déjà que tu étais un criminel, si c'est ce qui garde tes lèvres closent. J'étais à l'extérieur quand ils t'ont conduit au cachot. Quand Aster t'a fait sortir pour me rencontrer, j'ai immédiatement reconnu tes cheveux blancs.''

Ses traits prirent un air paniqué, mais il était aussi étrangement dépité.

''Bien, je... suppose qu'il n'y a aucun point dans le mensonge, alors...'' il soupira. ''Je voulais le garder pour moi, mais je suppose qu'il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi. Tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard de toute façon. Alors oui, je suis un criminel, mais honnêtement, je n'ai rien fait digne de ce donjon... putain de poulet.'' jura-t-il, la mine renfrognée.

Je devais avoir une expression très confuse, parce qu'il a commencé à déblatérer sur la raison pour laquelle il avait été jeté dans le donjon. J'ai écouté l'histoire, riant à la partie où il est tombé du toit sur un garde royal patrouillant avec son cheval. Il m'en a aussi dit plus sur sa famille et ses parents, et qu'il ne savait pas où était sa petite sœur. Puis il a allégé l'atmosphère avec des récits de ses voyages à travers le monde. Il me parla des déserts, des plaines et des océans qui l'attendaient toujours. Je pourrai l'écouter parler pendant des jours.

''Ah... Je voudrais avoir une vie aussi passionnante que la tienne Jack. La façon dont tu parles du monde extérieur est tellement incroyable.''

J'ai essayé d'imaginer toutes les choses qu'il m'avait dites. J'avais vu certaines d'entre elles en peinture avant, donc j'avais une assez bonne idée d'à quoi ressemblait l'océan, mais le désert était une chose difficile à imaginer. Jack se mit à rire.

''Monde extérieur ? Á quel point es-tu une personne protégée ?''

Je baissais rapidement ma tête, à la fois attristé et embarrassé par la question.

''Eh bien je... Je n'ai jamais été à l'extérieur du château...'' dis-je, signalant à Toothless qu'il pouvait courir un peu plus vite.

Jack me rattrapa rapidement, ses yeux écarquillés avec le choc.

''Tu n'as jamais été à l'extérieur du château ? Jamais ? Mais... pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il, se mettant à côté de Toothless.

Je ralentis un peu l'allure, le cheval venant facilement au trot.

''Ma mère... elle a dit quelque chose sur la corruption une fois... Je ne me souviens pas de son raisonnement exact. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment mon choix mais... honnêtement, je ne veux pas le quitter. C'est tout ce que je connais.'' répondis-je, révélant avec facilité mon plus profond secret.

Je me demandais comment c'était arrivé, pourquoi les mots avaient glissé si facilement de ma bouche. Je suppose que j'avais vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le sache. D'une certaine manière, ça n'avait pas d'importance si la personne était Jack, étant donné que j'avais cette étrange confiance qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir envers lui.

''Tu n'as vraiment jamais été à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château ?'' questionna-t-il, l'incrédulité encore visible avec son ton.

''Pas une seule fois.'' murmurais-je, tournant Toothless vers les écuries.

''Comment peux-tu rester là ? Ça doit être la chose la plus fatigante ! Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être coincé au même endroit depuis si longtemps... Je deviendrais fou.''

''Tu dois penser ça puisque tu as été partout, mais ce n'est pas mal du tout. Les assistants sont agréables, et je ne suis pas trop friand des grands groupes de personnes ou des nouvelles choses, alors c'est presque agréable. Je souhaite pouvoir un jour aller voir ces choses, comme ton désert et tout le reste, mais... eh bien, je suppose que je vais les voir assez tôt de toute façon.''

Il inclina la tête en signe d'interrogation.

''Tu les verras bientôt ? Alors tu vas sortir ?''

J'hochais la tête.

''Quand j'aurai dix-neuf ans. Je bénéficierai d'une courte visite du pays et alors... '' je soupirais, ''Alors je serais envoyé sur le champ de bataille avec mon père.''

Mon visage se baissa. Plus j'y pensais, et plus je désirais rester dans le château. Jack et moi nous arrêtâmes, dessellant nos chevaux, et les amenions à l'intérieur de l'écurie.

''... Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?'' Tu n'as jamais vu le monde et ils vont justes t'y envoyer, dans la plus mauvaise partie de celui-ci ? De qui vient une idée si stupide ?!''

J'ai tiré Toothless jusqu'à sa stalle où il gémit en signe de protestation.

''De mon père. Il n'a jamais été trop d'accord avec l'idée de ma mère de me garder enfermé ici. Il dit que c'était juste sa façon de me dorloter. En tout cas, ils ont abandonné et décidé de regrouper leurs deux projets, me laissant dans la situation actuelle.''

Ses sourcils se réunirent sur son front, et il mit un coup de poing sur le mur à côté de lui.

''Hiccup, c'est –et excuse moi- mais c'est de la merde absolue ! Ne peuvent-ils pas te laisser le choix ? Qui mourra et les fera... oh. Eh bien, tu obtiens le point quand même.''

Je ris, mais je secouai la tête.

''C'est comme ça qu'est la famille royale. Toute ta vie est planifiée avant même que tu sois né. Non, ce n'est pas juste mais... certaines choses ne le sont parfois simplement pas.''

Il m'attendait à la porte de la stalle. Les filles reviendraient probablement bientôt, mais honnêtement, la seule chose que je voulais faire était restée debout et parlé avec Jack pour le reste de la journée. Il faisait une bonne distraction... il gardait mes pensées occupées alors je n'avais pas à penser à d'autres choses qui me forceraient à réfléchir. Je n'avais pas pleuré pour ma mère, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il y avait une douleur constante dans mon cœur, mais je sentais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être guérie avec des larmes.

''Eh bien c'est juste... pouah. Ce n'est pas très agréable.'' dit-il finalement, incapable de se disputer avec mon point de vue.

Je souris.

''C'est ok. Franchement, quand tu as eu une vie entière pour t'y habituer, ça ne te vient pas vraiment à l'esprit.''

Je marchais vers lui, le suivant sur le chemin. Nous allions passer le seuil lorsque Jack ne remarqua pas le seau resté sur le sol...

* * *

Je sentis le seau avant de le voir, et mes pieds ont pivoté sous moi. Je suis tombé vers l'avant, et tout sembla aller lentement et rapidement en même temps. Tout à coup, mes mains ont claqué quelque chose de dur alors que mon visage rencontrait quelque chose de mou. En ouvrant les yeux, je réalisais que j'étais tombé sur... Hiccup ?

 _Oh Dieux._

Je reculais mon visage aussi vite que je pus. Les joues d'Hiccup étaient encore plus rouges que je ne les avais jamais vues auparavant. Le rougissement s'étalait même sur ses oreilles et son cou. Ça... ça ne pouvait pas avoir été ses... ?

''J-Jack... ?''

Nous ne l'avions pas vraiment fait, j'avais écarté mon visage. Mais... quel était ce mal ? C'était agaçant, mais en même temps il me faisait me sentir brûlant. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger.

Je rencontrais ses yeux, et pour la seconde fois, je remarquais à quel point ils étaient verts. De près, on y voyait du marron, de telle sorte qu'on avait l'impression qu'il y avait une petite forêt à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils étaient agrandis par la surprise et l'émerveillement. Il essaya de détourner le regard, mais il n'arriva pas tout à fait à le faire. Nous étions encore si proches que nos nez se touchaient presque. Me déplaçant lentement, je plaçais mon front contre le sien. Des respirations peu profondes s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'allais probablement fixer ma propre corde mais...

Je me penchais de nouveau, de manière à ce que nos lèvres se touchent presque. Une de mes mains glissa sur la sienne. J'attendis, remarquant comment les taches de rousseur sur ses joues s'installaient sous ses yeux élargis.

''Jack ?'' demanda-t-il, à peine un murmure alors que les mots étaient soufflés dans ma bouche.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question cependant. C'était la permission. Je réduisis doucement la distance entre nos lèvres. Son souffle était bloqué, malgré son consentement antérieur. Je l'embrassai une fois, deux fois, et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'en perde le compte. Ses yeux brillèrent, succombant à la sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Dans un premier temps, sa bouche bougea maladroitement contre la mienne, mais il trouva bientôt le rythme et j'approfondis notre étreinte. Je pressais légèrement ma main entrelacée avec la sienne. Il est rapidement devenu évident qu'il avait besoin de respirer, alors je l'ai laissé, me déplaçant sur ses joues à la place. J'ai bougé mes lèvres du bas de sa mâchoire à son oreille, où j'ai doucement soufflé.

''Ah ! Jack... c'est...''

Je souriais légèrement face au petit gémissement que j'avais suscité et fis une traînée de baiser le long de ses pommettes jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je les pressais doucement une fois de plus. Nos souffles étaient mélangés, et une de ses mains remontant timidement le long de mon avant-bras se posa sur mon épaule alors que je tenais toujours fermement l'autre. Á cet instant, il ferma les yeux, me faisant confiance même si c'était sa première fois. Quand il manqua d'air, je m'écartais. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à mi-chemin. Pendant un instant, nous respirions et attendions la réaction de l'autre. Je lui fis un petit sourire chaleureux et essayais de lui dire que c'était très bien. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder plus haut, fixant mes cheveux, où il avait entrelacé ses doigts dans les mèches blanches. De nouveau, il me tira légèrement vers l'avant. Je ne résistais pas, lui permettant de m'attirer dans un plus long et tendre baiser. Il sembla durer une éternité, non pas que cela me dérangea cependant. Quand il m'a finalement lâché, il souriait légèrement, un coin de sa bouche relevait timidement vers le haut. Je saisis encore une fois sa main, le rassurant ainsi que moi-même, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur.

''Prince Horrendous !''

''Votre petit déjeuner va refroidir !''

''Prince ? Oh, où est-il parti à cette heure ?!''

Les yeux d'Hiccup s'agrandirent de surprise alors que ses joues brûlaient d'un feu rouge. Je m'écartais de lui et l'aidai à se relever comme les servantes non désirées approchaient. Leurs chaussures claquaient sur le sol de briques alors que nous étions encore en train de nous dépoussiérer.

''Ton entourage approche.'' lui dis-je, balançant mon bras vers l'avant pour l'inviter à partir.

Les têtes des filles apparurent par la porte moins de deux secondes après que je l'ai dit.

''Ah ! Trouvé !''

''Vous étiez encore une fois avec Jack, hmm ?''

''Vraiment, vous avez disparu furtivement beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps.''

Hiccup hocha la tête.

''Oui, oui. Désolé pour le dérangement mes demoiselles. Le petit-déjeuner a déjà été servi ?'' demanda-t-il, essayant de retomber dans son rôle de prince.

''Oui ! C'est en train de refroidir pendant que nous parlons !'' s'exclama la blonde... Elizabeth était son nom ?

''Ah, alors je m'excuse de mon retard. J'ai été un peu...'' il lança un coup d'œil dans ma direction, ses joues se réchauffant. ''... retenu.'' termina-t-il, avant de marcher vers elle.

Quand il le fit, je remarquai un petit bout de foin s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Je marchai vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Il se retourna surpris et à moitié paniqué, alors je décidai de jouer avec lui. Levant une main autour de sa tête, je laissai mes doigts caresser doucement son visage. Je tordais ses cheveux entre mes doigts avant de retirer le morceau de paille. Il frissonna légèrement alors que je chatouillais son menton avec le foin.

''Tu avais ça coincé dans tes cheveux.'' expliquais-je, tournant autour de lui pour que les filles soient hors de vue.

''Me-Merci.'' dit-il, redressant sa veste avant de retourner vers les filles. ''Merci d'être venues me chercher... Est-ce que mon père mange déjà ? demanda-t-il, et elles hochèrent la tête. ''Très bien alors. S'il te plaît, excuse-moi J-Jack...''

Il s'affaiblit sur la fin, contrairement à sa façade habituelle. J'hochais la tête avec un léger sourire et m'éloignai afin de prétendre m'occuper d'un des chevaux.

J'entendis leurs pas s'éloigner et relâchais ma respiration, ne me rendant pas compte que je l'avais retenue. Pourquoi est-je fait cela ? Bien sûr, cette question m'est venue après l'événement. Mon bon sens avait disparu plus tôt. J'avais juste embrassé un prince. J'avais embrassé une personne de sang royal, et un prince qui plus est. Bien sûr, il n'y avait eu aucune différence dans la manière dont je le faisais avec une femme... excepté cette invisible lumière qui n'avait jamais été là dans mes expériences passées. C'était presque comme si elle avait été...plus sacrée ? Les règles doivent être brisées, et sans le savoir, nous venions d'en briser une. J'enfonçais mon poing dans ma bouche, prenant conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver. Ne devrais-je pas me sentir dégoûter ? Honnêtement, c'était la chose la plus éloignée de mon esprit. Au contraire, il me semblait que c'était le baiser. Le plus pur que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur de rater un battement quand j'y repensais. Sans oublier que j'étais sûr que c'était son premier. Stormfly hennit bruyamment du manque d'attention, alors je caressais un peu son nez, encore perdu dans mes pensées. Comment réagirait-il la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions ? Est-ce qu'il jouerait un rôle ? Ferait comme si de rien n'était ? Ça semblait être le choix le plus rationnel pour lui, car malgré mes vœux, c'était une personne royale. Je poussais un long soupir. Je savais que c'était ce qui devait arriver mais...

Je voudrais juste... que ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner était confus.

Mon esprit sautait dans toute la pièce. J'étais hébétée, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ça avait été aussi bon. C'était mon premier. Je ne savais pas qu'il le savait aussi, ce qui avait rendu le moment encore plus embarrassant. N'allais-je jamais avoir des joues normales auprès de lui ? Probablement plus jamais. Mon cœur battait encore rapidement dans ma poitrine. Je poussais certains aliments que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de mettre dans ma bouche, essayant d'étouffer mes sentiments. Je dû reprendre le contrôle. De tous les jours, je ne pouvais pas être étourdi celui-ci. Après tout, ma mère venait juste...

Cette pensée me dégrisa instantanément, me faisant tomber plus bas que terre. L'appétit que j'avais eu disparu soudainement. J'ai quitté la table, au milieu des regards d'inquiétude des assistants qui attendaient. Je sortis sans un mot, ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Tout le monde était en mesure de le comprendre. Les funérailles se dérouleraient dans trois jours, temps suffisant pour que les autres royaumes viennent précipitamment dans la ville du château. Cela signifiait des parents non désirées et des relations avec qui je préférais n'avoir rien avoir, qui essaieraient à chaque instant d'accaparer l'attention de mon père. Je détestais l'intégralité de ma famille extérieure au château. Ils étaient tous des idiots avec seulement l'argent à l'esprit et un trou à la place du cœur. Ils étaient tellement superficiels dans leur vison des choses et de comment le monde devrait être, que je n'avais aucune raison d'essayer de les aimer. Outre le fait que, une fois de plus, je devrais être parfaitement poli, puisque j'étais un prince. Parfois, j'aurais aimé être le fils d'un quelconque mendiant. Au moins, j'aurais été en mesure de choisir mon propre chemin.

Je me promenais dans le fond du jardin, ce qui était un risque puisque je pouvais croiser Jack là-bas. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui, seulement Aster qui travaillait silencieusement, seul. Je poussais un léger soupir avant de marcher vers lui.

''Eh bien, si tu as terminé de desseller le cheval, alors tu pourrais retirer les mauvaises herbes.''

Je ris de son erreur, mais décidais de le faire, tombant à genoux à côté de lui.

''C'est tout ce que tu dis Aster ?'' dis-je, souriant alors que sa tête se relavait de surprise.

''Hiccup ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais que c'était Jacky... Je-je veux dire Jack.'' S'excusa-t-il, enlevant des saletés de son pantalon.

Je ris mais ne bougeais pas. Je me battais avec l'une des mauvaises herbes.

''Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que je t'ai aidé à faire ce genre de choses et qu'Elsa la nourrice n'en revenait pas parce que j'étais sale ?''

La bouche d'Aster se releva en coin.

''Ah, tu l'as fais. Tu étais encore une telle petite chose alors... tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'être un prince signifiait vraiment.'' répondit-il, un éclair de tristesse traversant ses yeux.

La même expression passa sur mon visage avant que je ne regarde la saleté.

''J'ai aimé ces jours.'' chuchotais-je, tirant vers le haut une des plantes entre mes doigts.

Il hocha la tête, repensant à ses propres souvenirs de l'époque.

''...Elle me manque toujours.'' continuais-je, me confiant finalement à la personne avec laquelle je savais que mes pensées seraient en sécurité.

Je sentis Aster prendre une autre mauvaise herbe, s'asseyant sur ses genoux avec un soupir.

''Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé qui c'était... et quand je pense que c'est un des assistants que j'ai connu toute ma vie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose... qui n'est pas très bien. J'ai franchement peur qu'il soit l'un d'eux. Comment je pourrais lui faire face quand je saurais qui c'était ? Ils pourraient aussi ne jamais le trouver. J'ai juste... je ne sais pas qu'elle est la meilleure option.''

Aster inclina la tête, la compassion brouillant ses traits.

''Eh bien, c'est bien que tu en parles enfin. Seule une personne décente aurait gardé ses pensées libres de vengeance en ce moment... C'est sûr que tu l'es. Je sais que le royaume sera entre de bonnes mains.'' confia-t-il, me frottant dans le dos.

Je souris légèrement, acceptant le compliment. Au moins une personne pensait que j'étais capable de diriger un royaume. Je n'étais toujours pas convaincu cependant.

''Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers mois. Tu as été attrapé pour faire des leçons et tu étais occupé du matin au soir... Tout ça pour l'anniversaire je suppose.''

Je gémis.

''Ne me le rappelle pas. Cette misérable journée ne cesse de s'approcher.''

Aster était la seule personne (en dehors de Jack) à qui j'avais exprimé mon aversion extrême pour mon anniversaire. Il sourit tristement.

''Ah, ça va être bien, tu vas voir.''

Je me levais du sol et me penchais en arrière pour faire craquer ma colonne vertébrale.

''J'espère que tu as raison.''

J'étais sur le point de lui demander quelque chose quand les portes du château s'ouvrirent, dissipant mes pensées.

''C'est sans doute le signal.'' dis-je, mâchant ma lèvre.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas aller rencontrer quelqu'un. Á l'apparence du carrosse, c'était...

''Bordel.'' maudis-je en soufflant.

Aster eu l'air un peu rebuté mais ne dit rien quand il vit qui était arrivé.

''Eh bien... tu vas t'amuser avec ça.'' conclua-t-il, retournant arracher les mauvaises herbes.

Je pris cela comme un au-revoir et quittais le jardin, marchant vers l'entrée.

Les cheveux effectuèrent une manœuvre et s'arrêtèrent, et immédiatement, je ressentis l'humeur sombre à l'intérieur de la calèche. Une ou deux fois, alors que rien ne bougeait, j'entendis quelques insultes rugissantes et des hurlements de douleur. Je frottais ma tempe, me demandant combien de temps ils envahiraient le château. Ils étaient toujours les premiers à arriver et les derniers à le quitter. Les prochains jours allaient être un enfer, de par la manière dont ils allaient me torturer. Lorsque je renonçais à mes bonnes manières et m'apprêtais à repartir, quelqu'un vola hors de la porte cochère. C'était Tuffnut, un des jumeaux Thorston. Il tomba lourdement sur son dos, roulant un peu, avant de s'arrêter en face de moi. Je reculais de surprise, ne voulant pas que la colère émanant de lui retombe sur moi.

''Tu es un putain d'imbécile ! Ramène encore ton cul ici et je vais le déchirer une nouvelle fois !'' cria-t-il, retournant vers le transport, sa rage rendant ses pieds maladroits et le faisant presque trébucher.

''Oh, ferme-là, espèce de cheval-rat laid.''

La voix de Snotlout se répandit dans l'air, me laissant bloquer sur place avec un sentiment de nausée dans l'estomac. Tuffnut retourné dans la calèche pour de nouveau se battre avec Snotlout, prolongeant le temps que je devais passer à les attendre.

Je redressais mon visage et forçais mes mains à rester le long de moi. Je voulais essayer de paraître aussi calme que possible. S'il y avait quelque chose à laquelle j'étais bon, c'était faire semblant. Tout se que je devais faire était de me comporter durement ? Très bien, alors. Je serais dur. Je ressortais mon torse, gardant la tête haute. Il me semblait que j'en faisais un peu trop, mais ils ne le remarqueraient probablement pas. Il y avait quelques cris étouffés dans le véhicule, quand je sentis quelque chose toucher mon dos. J'hésitais avant de me retourner, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis le fis pour découvrir Jack. Il se pencha près de mon oreille, et avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, le rougissement avait déjà commencé.

''Calme-toi. C'est ok, ils ne sont pas encore sortis de la calèche.'' souffla-t-il, bougeant sa main jusqu'à faire des cercles réconfortants sur mon épaule.

Je lâchais un souffle énorme et me dégonflais.

''Désolé, je...je suppose que je suis juste anxieux et tout.'' dis-je, appuyant sur sa main.

Il gloussa doucement.

''Bons dieux, mec, est-ce que tes épaules sont toujours aussi tendues ? Relax. Pour le moment, nous avons un peu de temps pour un tête-à-tête ensemble.''

Il leva son autre main et commença à travailler l'autre épaule. J'étais vraiment tendu ? Dieux, que je me sentais bien. Je laissais ma tête retomber et fermais les yeux, respirant profondément. Jack était à la même hauteur que moi, alors ses mains atteignaient facilement mon cou et l'arrière de ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux.

''Alors c'est ça ton redouté cousin Snotlout.''

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil.

''Malheureusement.''

Ses mains continuèrent leur travail, descendant jusqu'à ce que ses pouces atteignent ma colonne vertébrale, et j'essayais de me calmer davantage.

''Eh bien, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des tonneaux de joie.''

Sa voix était un grognement sarcastique, monotone dans mon oreille, ce qui me ramena à l'écurie...

Je trouvais que je devenais trop attentif à ses mains sur mes épaules, et sentis de la chaleur réparti dans mes oreilles. C'était juste trop bien. Tant pis pour l'expression dure au fait. Derrière nous, j'entendis les portes du château s'ouvrir. Earl Sand sortit, accompagné par deux gardes qui les avaient ouvertes. Je me tournais, malheureusement libéré des mains de Jack. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs marcha près de moi et me fit un sourire encourageant, avant de se diriger vers le conducteur de la calèche pour l'aider avec les chevaux. Je fixais mon attention vers les personnes qui allaient bientôt quitter le véhicule tandis que je redressais ma tunique et recoiffais mes cheveux que Jack avait ébouriffés. Peut-être... juste, peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Je ne me sentais pas mal en tout cas. Honnêtement, sa présence avait mis en place une nouvelle sorte de crampe dans mon estomac, mais c'était plus léger que ma nervosité précédente. C'était presque un chatouillement.

Avant que je ne puisse rêver plus, je fus interrompu par le fort piétinement de Snotlout à travers la porte.

''Ugh. Eh bien, regardez qui est venu nous saluer.'' cracha-t-il, secouant son menton vers moi alors que les deux autres étaient encore dans la calèche. ''Hey, c'est Horrendous. Le visage est toujours fidèle au nom je vois.'' continua-t-il, faisant son sourire dénudé.

Je forçais mes lèvres à rester closes, ripostant intérieurement avec chaque insulte méchante et pleine d'esprit disponible dans mon arsenal. Même dans des situations comme celle-ci, il fallait être la meilleure personne. De plus, je savais que rien de bon ne sortirait d'une altercation avec Snotlout, il finirait seulement par avoir recours à la violence, et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça. Autre avantage, un jour, lorsque je serais roi, il devrait mendier à genoux mon pardon, s'il voulait garder son titre. Cette pensée apporta un petit sourire sur mon visage, et je me tournais pour les conduire à l'intérieur du château. Dès que je fus rentré, je me penchai vers la femme qui avait l'habitude d'être la servante principale de ma mère, Geraldine. Á voix basse, je lui demandai si tout ce qui était cassable avait été éloigné ou caché. Elle hocha la tête.

''Ils sont enfermés à partir de maintenant.''

Quelques servantes et majordomes étaient entassés dans la pièce, obéissant à la tâche de tout ranger.

J'hochais la tête vers eux en signe d'approbation, auquel ils inclinèrent la tête et rentrèrent dans le long hall. Il y avait des podiums maladroitement vides et des piédestaux, qui normalement tenaient de précieux bustes et vases, mais ils avaient tous été rangés du à la nature tapageuse des Snotlout et des jumeaux. Ils marchaient lentement, loin derrière moi. Il s'agissait plus d'une chute, vraiment, comme s'ils devaient être poussés avant d'être à la tête du groupe. Même mon père avait trouvé leur comportement indigne, et un était un parent facile. Je toussais pour éclaircir ma gorge avant de les conduire vers une des salles accueillantes qui bordaient le hall. Ils suivaient derrière moi, toujours bloqués sur leurs chamailleries précédentes. Alors que je m'asseyais à une des tables, j'essayais de rester aussi calme que je le pu. Bientôt, leur attention serait suffisamment éloignée de leurs arguments actuels pour moi, une de leur personne préférée à harceler.

Ça allait être une très longue journée.


End file.
